Zootopia-Algo mas en nuestra historia
by Lunatichange
Summary: Tal vez simplemente otro FF más pero especial para quien lo escribió. Había pasado casi un mes desde Nick y judy frustraron los planes de Bellwether de volver salvajes a los depredadores. La ciudad lucia más tranquila y los ataques se acabaron, . Judy se había acostumbrado bastante a tener a Nick como compañero y ese zorro era mas que aun amigo para judy. Nick x Judy.
1. Capitulo 1 Trabajo

**Hola a todos...A ti que me estas dando la oportunidad de leer este FF quiero darte la bienvenida. Soy consciente de que la pelicula de zootopia ya cumplio un año y que los fans han hecho de todo con la historia y lo siguen haciendo, se crean comics, fanfics, imagenes, dibujos...Tal vez pienses que llegue un poco tarde a esto (tal vez si en cuestión de zootopia) pero ya he escrito otros FF o cuentos personales; sin embargo he dedicado mucho esfuerzo a este FF ya que quise probar algo diferente (el que no arriesga no gana) algunas veces tal vez (risas). Pero bueno mi estimado amigo lector, lamento esta extendida introducción pero necesitaba romper la tensión espero que disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo, mantente al tanto por que este es el primero de otros capítulos mi querido lector. ´´La paciencia sera clave en esta aventura´´.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Había pasado casi un mes desde Nick y judy frustraron los planes de Bellwether de volver salvajes a los depredadores. La ciudad lucia más tranquila y los ataques se acabaron, había aun problemas como en cualquier otra ciudad pero sin duda la tranquilidad que había en la ciudad no se podía comparar con nada. Judy se había acostumbrado bastante a tener a Nick como compañero ese peculiar zorro que abandono su vieja vida de estafador, se empezaba a convertir en más que un simple amigo y compañero para judy.

Era de mañana y era otro largo día de trabajo en la comisaria a pesar de que el asunto de bellwether había terminado el papeleo del caso aun no daba por terminar, así que judy se levantó muy temprano esa mañana.

 **-Judy:** Bueno ya estoy lista-dijo la coneja acomodando su placa frente al espejo- debería hablar a Nick tal vez ya este despierto y necesito pasar por él para que me ayude con los archivos de esta mañana.-Judy toma su teléfono celular e introduce el número del zorro.

Con Nick.

 **-Nick:** Deje su mensaje después del tono bip- dijo Nick en broma aun dormido-Judy no puedes esperar a más tarde aún me faltan más horas de sueño.

 **-Judy:** Nick! Despierta en este instante y ponte tu uniforme-grito la coneja por la bocina del celular.

A Nick no le quedó otra opción que obedecer, se levantó después de despedirse de judy, por alguna razón la voz de aquella coneja de ojos violetas hacia que Nick obedeciera la mayoría de las veces. Gracias a ella la vida de Nick había mejorado bastante, abandono el puente donde vivía y pudo con su sueldo de policía adquirir un modesto departamento. Se bañó, se colocó su uniforme y espero a que judy pasara por él.

 **-Judy:** Ahí viene ese zorro-dijo ella mirando por la ventana a Nick-Buenos días zorro dormilón.

 **-Nick:** Zanahorias, que tal si dejamos que los demás se encarguen de los archivos y así yo poder volver a dormir- se acomodaba en posición de dormir mientras decía esto.

 **-Judy:** No digas eso torpe zorro, yo también no tengo muchas ganas de hacer papeleos, me gusta estar en la acción de algún caso en especial pero por desgracia aún quedan bastantes cosas legales de nuestro caso anterior.

 **-Nick:** Bien mientras esté a tu lado no me molestaría trabajar zanahorias.

 **-Judy:** QUE DIJISTE-La coneja al oír esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y trato de voltear a otro lado tratando de no desviarse del camino.

 **-Nick:** Lo que oíste zanahorias, no te distraigas mucho del camino- el zorro con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro dijo esto.

Llegaron a la comisaria se registraron con benjamín garraza y ambos le dieron los buenos días. Ambos entraron al salón de juntas.

- **Jefe bogo:** Buenos días a todo este día esperemos terminar todos los archivos pendientes de nuestro anterior caso y no hay mucho que hacer este día, así que terminen sus archivos y pueden abandonar la comisaria.

Todos se alegraron con la notica, sobre todo Nick así pensó que podría volver a su departamento temprano para poder echarse a dormir pero después de lo anterior ocurrido todo rastro de su cansancio desapareció.

 **-Judy:** Vamos zorro hay trabajo que hacer-dijo esto mientras ambos se levantaban de su silla.

Ambos se levantaron, a judy no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza lo que dijo nick en el camino, sabía que con esa actitud de nick podía ser difícil tomarle sentido a lo que dijo pero ya conocía al zorro lo suficiente para pensar que no jugaba con ella.

 **-Nick:** Bien zanahorias terminemos con esto rápido, son bastantes archivos no creo que terminemos para antes del mediodía.

 **-Judy:** Parece que alguien pensó que solo sería un solo archivo, pero para terminar esto rápido toma la mitad de arriba y yo la de abajo.

Ambos comenzaron a sellar, redactar, analizar, engrapar, cada carpeta que sacaban de sus mitades, hasta que terminaron con ellos después del mediodía.

Ambos salieron sonriendo de su oficina contentos, registraron su salida con garraza y subieron a su coche patrulla, judy aún tenía la duda en su mente así que se armó de valor y le dijo a Nick.


	2. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo caso

**Hola a todos...A ti que me estas dando la oportunidad de leer este FF quiero darte la bienvenida. Soy consciente de que la pelicula de zootopia ya cumplio un año y que los fans han hecho de todo con la historia y lo siguen haciendo, se crean comics, fanfics, imagenes, dibujos...Tal vez pienses que llegue un poco tarde a esto (tal vez si en cuestión de zootopia) pero ya he escrito otros FF o cuentos personales; sin embargo he dedicado mucho esfuerzo a este FF ya que quise probar algo diferente (el que no arriesga no gana) algunas veces tal vez (risas). Pero bueno mi estimado amigo lector, lamento esta extendida introducción pero necesitaba romper la tensión espero que disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo, mantente al tanto por que este es el primero de otros capítulos mi querido lector. ´´La paciencia sera clave en esta aventura´´.**

 **Capítulo 2**

-Judy: Oye nick- dijo bajando sus orejas- sobre lo que dijiste cuando estábamos de camino a la comisaria, lo que dijiste ¿es verdad? ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Judy sentía por alguna razón que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía porque jamás había sentido algo así, no podía permitirse perder el control al mando del volante, como si fuera por azares del destino habían llegado al departamento de nick.

-Nick: zanahorias claro que me gusta estar contigo, eres mi compañera de trabajo, hemos pasado grandes aventuras juntos.

-Judy: pero solamente soy para ti una compañera de trabajo y ya- dijo la coneja a punto de romper en llanto.

-Nick: zanahorias yo… debo irme nos vemos el lunes.

Sin más que decir nick abrió la puerta del auto la cerro y entro en su departamento tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir tan solo unos minutos atrás. En cambio judy conteniendo el llanto hasta llegar a su departamento.

-Nick: ¡Que acabas de hacer torpe, torpe zorro!- dijo nick cerrando su puerta de su apartamento y recargándose en ella- llevas con ella 1 mes y aun no puedes decirle lo que sientes por ella, tienes razón judy soy un ¡TORPE ZORRO!- grito.

-Judy: Si mama todo está bien, estoy bien- judy hablaba con su madre por video llamada en su celular.

: Hija soy tu madre te conozco, parece como si hubieras llorado.

-Judy: ¡Oh! Lo dices por mis ojos rojos, hoy probamos nuevos gases pimientas y uno estaba defectuoso es todo- había llorado un poco cuando llego a su cuarto- todo está bien.

: Bien hija te creeré pero sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

-Judy: Gracias mama tratare de visitarlos pronto los quiero a todos.

: y nosotros a ti hija- su madre apunto la cámara al padre de judy y a todos sus hermanos que se despidieron de ella.

-Judy: si claro, todo está bien mama- entro a su galería de fotos y comenzó a ver fotos de ella y nick juntos.

-Finnick: ¿en serio hiciste eso? Pensé que eras un galan Wilde, se supone que las hembras no se resisten al ''encanto'' de Nicholas Wilde- rio el zorro blanco.

-Nick: Crees es gracioso, además debes saber que judy no es como cualquier otra chica, desde el primer momento que la vi, esas orejas, sus ojos violetas, su rabo.

-Finnick: Das nauseas Wilde.

-Nick: Lo dice el zorro que no cambia su camisa con aceite y vive en su camioneta- pensó- pero no me gustaría que juzgaran a judy, no puedo dejar que la lastimen

-Finnick: Al menos yo no vivía en un puente- bebió la última cerveza- ¿lastimarla? Tonterías Wilde, la próxima tu invitas.

-Nick: Pero si yo las pague.

-Finnick: Cierto, si te sirve de pago, eres nick Wilde habla con esa coneja, no creo que sea algo tan difícil- cerró la puerta del apartamento de nick y se marchó en su camioneta.

-Nick: Y su desastre lo limpio yo- mientras limpiaba las botellas su celular comenzó a vibrar era judy, lo tomo y contesto- ¿zanahorias?

-Judy: ¡Nick! Pensé que no responderías.

-Nick: Bueno no veo nadie más aquí que lo haga- rieron y hubo silencio- supongo que llamas por lo que paso.

-Judy: Si, pero comencé a ver fotografías de nosotros, y sabía que debía llamarte.

-Nick: Te diré algo, que tal si mañana nos vemos en la zooplaza, veamos una película y cenemos esa misma noche.

-Judy: De acuerdo, al menos algo bueno salió hoy, torpe zorro.

-Nick: Cuidado con lo que dices zanahorias, nos vemos mañana ¿A las 6?

-Judy: Si tú lo dices, que sea a las 6- ambos se despidieron y colgaron.

-Nick: ¡Maldita sea finnick odio cuando tienes razón! ¿Debería ducharme? Si, mañana antes de irme- dijo con tono despreocupado- debo quitarme esa tonta idea.

Llego el sábado, la cita de ambos seria hasta la tarde, mientras llegaba la tarde judy trabaja con documentos y nick, nick buscaba que se pondría para la tarde.

-Nick: esto no, esto tampoco, esto ni siquiera está limpio- observo unas prendas que jamás le fallaban- mi camisa verde, mi corbata y mi pantalón esto jamás falla, ahora me iré a duchar.

-Judy: esto estará bien- judy simplemente había sacado un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada manga larga- no estoy muy al tanto de lo último en moda, solo quiero que ya sean las 6- el día paso algo lento, hasta que llego la tarde ambos estaban listos para encontrarse en la plaza.

-Nick: Bueno, hora de irse, te ves todo un galan Wilde- se dijo mientras se veía por última vez en el espejo- salió de su apartamento para caminar hacia la plaza.

Cuando llego judy ya estaba ahí se encontraba sentada en la fuente esperando a nick.

-Nick: ¡Zanahorias! ¿Cómo llegaste antes?

-Nick: ¡Claro! Me hablaste de eso la semana pasada, pero no preste atención.

-Judy: Como todo el tiempo, bueno tenemos mucho por hacer.

-Nick: Pensé que te pondrías algo más ostentoso.

-Judy: Bueno en una familia de conejos granjeros te acostumbras a vestir así, aunque extraño el uniforme.

-Nick: Aunque ese pantalón te hace ver tan diferente.

-Judy: ¿Qué estas mirando?- bajo sus orejas y se sonrojo.

-Nick: Oh nada, nada vámonos- Entraron al cine de la plaza- vaya sí que hay películas elige tú.

-Judy: Bien ya que lo pides veamos…Amor en el bosque- le sonrió.

-Nick: ¡Sí! Suena emocionante- dijo con tono de decepción- debí haber elegido yo.

-Judy: Bien entonces sabré que quieres ver deadpool.

-Nick: Me conoces muy bien zanahorias- eligieron esa película, compraron los boletos, palomitas y soda y entraron a la sala- conociéndote no creo que quieras volver a verla dos veces.

-Judy: soy oficial y no creo que quiera volver a ver esa película.

-Nick: Si no eres tan ruda después de todo conejita.

-Judy: Se supone que cenaríamos nick.

-Nick: Si, ahora que lo dices creo que tengo mi cena más cerca de lo que crees- se agacho y se le puso de frente a judy.

-Judy: Muy gracioso, estas demasiado cerca, y la gente nos mira.

-Nick: cierto, bueno entonces vayamos a buscar la cena.

-Judy: ¡Zubway! Tienen el nuevo sabor crocante zanahoria.

-Nick: Vaya bastante original, pero yo prefiero algo con moras conseguir comida de mi estilo es difícil.

-Judy: Entonces pidamos aderezo de moras.

-Nick: Coneja muy astuta después de todo- caminaron hasta el zubway de la plaza hicieron el pedido- mira se hace de noche ¿cenamos en mi apartamento?- le sonrío a judy.

-Judy: Muy astuto zorro, pero no iremos al tuyo, iremos al mío, por suerte compre otra silla.

-Nick: Debe ser lo único que cabe, deberías mudarte conmigo hay espacio para ambos.

-Judy: Solo comienza a caminar- caminaron hasta el complejo donde se encontraba el cuarto de judy- ¡Llegamos!

-Nick: ¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí?

-Judy: Cuando llegas y no tienes mucho, amas estos lugares, además nadie te una despiojada gratis cada mes- rio- y estas de suerte no están las gacelas hermanos robie y marco.

-Nick: ¿Tus despertadores?

-Judy: No me quejo, gracias a ellos no llego ni un solo día tarde, siéntate.

-Nick: Sera un placer- comenzaron a desenvolver los zubway- es una silla bastante cómoda.

-Judy: Al menos tengo un refrigerador de esos pequeños bajo el escritorio- mordió su sándwich.

-Nick: De verdad deberías mudarte a otro lugar- cenaban y conversaban judy saco una soda de zanahoria de su nevera que a nick le gusto bastante.

-Judy: ¡Sí! Eso estuvo delicioso, aunque la zanahoria pudo estar más crujiente.

-Nick: Vaya al parecer alguien dejara de ser policía, para ser critica de comida.

-Judy: ¡Así! Pues entonces tus galletas del otro día sabían horribles.

-Nick: No me digas, pero si te comiste todo mi paquete, tan solo me dejaste una galleta coneja torpe.

-Judy: ¡Sí! Porque sabían tan horribles que no iba a permitir a nadie más comérselas- nick le arrojo su envoltura en bola- ¡y eso porque!

-Nick: Hablaste demasiado.

-Judy: Yo solo- le arrojo la otra envoltura de judy- bien aquí pondré mi entrenamiento de la academia- judy dio un salto hacia nick tirándolo de su silla con ambos terminando en el suelo- ¿qué te parece zorro tragón?

-Nick: Demasiado fácil, te falto entrenamiento.

-Judy: ¡Espera!- de repente nick la tomo por los brazos y quedaron cara a cara su corazón latía y sentía que explotaría en cuestión de segundos hasta que todo desapareció en ese momento cuando sentía que los labios de ella y nick se juntaban.

-Nick: Lo siento- nick se levantó de golpe.

-Judy: Nick está bien.

-Nick: Fue mi culpa.

-Judy: No nick no te vayas- nick abrió la puerta y se fue, judy solo pudo comenzar a llorar y llorar- nick- dijo entre sus lágrimas.

-Nick: Lo siento judy pero no puedo permitir que te lastimen por mi culpa ¡maldición!- nick cerro tras de sí la puerta de su apartamento- no eres tan fuerte después de todo estúpido zorro ¡no! ¡No!- aunque trato de evitarlo todo lo que pudo comenzó a llorar.

Amanecía por la mañana en domingo judy deseaba que no llegara el lunes era la primera vez que sentía que no tenía ganas de levantarse y salir a resolver casos y estar en la acción había llorado casi toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Judy: ¿Por qué no respondes nick?- en eso suena su teléfono era una llamada entrante de garraza- lo siento pero no quiero saber de nadie- colgó y volvió a sonar- ¡No responderé!- volvió a sonar y contesto- Que.

-Garraza: Oh lo siento judy pero el jefe bogo quiere que todas las unidades nos presentemos en la comisaria y sé que es tu día de descanso.

-Judy: Esta bien voy para allá.

-Garraza: ¡Espera! Podrías avisarle a nick que también venga, no responde su teléfono.

-Judy: ¿Nick?- recordó lo de anoche- hare lo que pueda hasta luego- busco el número de nick y lo llamo pero no respondía- bueno entonces creo que debo ir- se puso su uniforme y salió- debería llamar a un zuber- lo pidió y llego en tan solo 10 minutos.

-Zuber: Bien ¿está segura de la ruta trazada oficial?

-Judy: Claro que sí pero- pensó- de camino podríamos desviarnos hacia- le dio la dirección donde vivía nick- es mi compañero de trabajo.

-Zuber: Por supuesto en zuber estamos para servirle- avanzaron primero hacia donde vivía nick- es aquí oficial.

-Judy: No tardare mucho- bajo y fue a tocar a su puerta- ¡Nick! nos necesitan en la comisaria- vio por su ventana pero no había nadie- ¡Nick!- volvió al auto con tristeza.

-Zuber: ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que continúe con la ruta?

-Judy: ¿Qué? Oh si claro continúe el deber llama.

-Zuber: Sabe yo estuve muy asustado cuando los depredadores se estaban volviendo salvajes como ve soy un venado no salía de mi casa para nada.

-Judy: Si lo imagino, ahora puede salir tranquilo.

-Zuber: Ya lo creo oficial- pasaron unos 10 minutos más y llegaron a la comisaria- bien serian 30 zodolares.

-Judy: Aquí tiene gracias- judy camino hacia la recepción y ahí estaba garraza.

-Garraza: Oh judy olvide mencionarte que solo era necesario que trajeras tu placa y no el uniforme completo lo siento.

-Judy: Me hiciste ponerme todo el uniforme bueno no importa ¿Dónde están todos?

-Garraza: En la morgue.

-Judy: ¿En la morgue?- se sentía extrañada en cuanto a ese hecho- no había estado ahí dentro desde nuestro anterior caso.

-Garraza: Si creo que es algo grave deberías ir ya por cierto ¿no pudiste encontrar a nick?

-Judy: No lo encontré- bajo sus orejas.

-Garraza: ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? Bajaste tus orejas.

-Judy: ¡Que! Oh nada todo está bien será mejor que vaya atrás nos vemos- fue hacia la morgue que se encuentra hasta la parte más profunda de la comisaria- entro y solo estaba el jefe bogo con el forense.

: ¡Hoops! Llegas tarde y eres la última ya todos se fueron.

-Judy: Lo siento señor hubo un problema.

: Eso no importa por cierto ¿Dónde está Wilde? Dije que quería a todos.

-Judy: Bueno- pensó- él se sentía un poco enfermo el día de hoy y para no fallarle vine yo.

: Tienes suerte de que sea día de descanso sino una falta representaría patrullaje nocturno y a casi nadie le gusta el patrullaje nocturno- respiro- pero bueno te preguntaras que te trae aquí hoy.

-Forense: Informe terminado- le entrego una tabla al jefe bogo.

: Gracias puedes retirarte- le dio la tabla a judy- macho, especie venado cola blanca, sector bosque, unos 30 años, soltero, vivía solo y tenía una afición de salir a correr a los bosques como hobbie, vivía en la ciudad.

-Judy: ¿Y el punto es?

: Lee la siguiente página.

-Judy: ¿Qué? Mordida profunda en el cuello.

: Tal como lo lees, hoops le diré algo que conociéndola no le gustara mucho, un depredador solo deja estas marcas y sabe por lo que acabamos de pasar, esto no saldrá en las noticias.

-Judy: ¿Qué dice? No podemos ocultar esto.

: Hoops si lose pero piense, la gente está calmada, los depredadores calmados a pesar de esto no podemos dejar que el orden se altera de nuevo entiéndalo debemos investigar esto con más discreción.

-Judy: Pero si esto vuelve a ocurrir los animales comenzaran a darse cuenta de la situación, no lo podrá esconder mucho tiempo.

: Es por eso que le pido paciencia, necesitaremos a todos los oficiales, solo le pido paciencia la ciudad está tranquila no podemos permitir que eso se pierda.

-Judy: Bien, pero le aseguro que si esto ocurre de nuevo la calma no durara mucho tiempo.

: Estoy consciente de eso hoops, bien deme eso, seria todo por hoy, por cierto dígale a Wilde que se mejore y si esto es una broma, dígale que no le permitiré faltar más de un día o dos y menos con esta situación, la veré mañana.

-Judy: De acuerdo se lo diré.

 **Gracias a las personas que han estado comentando positivamente...Desde ahora ofrezco una disculpa si tardo en subir los capítulos, ya que a partir de la próxima comienzo mis laborales estudiantiles, pero eso no significa que JAMAS volveré a subir algo (risas) simplemente como a cualquier estudiante las cosas pueden ponerse pesadas y me quita tiempo de actividades como esta. Otro punto es que los capitulos tratare de subirlos en los fin de semana a partir del viernes, sabado o domingo. Les dejo este segundo capitulo para que tengan algo que leer en lo que vuelvo con mas para ustedes. Lamento la despedida tan larga, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios positivos.**

 **PD.** La verdad prefiero no estar escribiendo el nombre del personaje que dira su dialogo, pero la verdad muchas personas me dicen que asi se les facilita mas seguir la historia, asi que tal vez algunos capitulos no contengan el nombre del personaje.

Ahora asi gracias a todos y muchos saludos. Los estaré leyendo. Suerte.


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Un nuevo compañero?

**Capítulo 3**

 **! Hola de nuevo! Disculpen mi prolongada ausencia, para no hacer tan largo mi saludo, disfruten el capítulo 3 de esta historia más abajo ofreceré disculpas y explicaciones de mi larga ausencia.**

 **-Garraza:** Y bien ¿Qué opinas?

 **-Judy:** No puede ser- judy bajo sus orejas- sé que han pasado casi 2 meses desde nuestro anterior caso y ahora esto.

 **-Garraza:** Oye, no todo puede ser rosa siempre pero no creo que el caso sea lo que más te preocupa o me equivoco.

 **-Judy:** Bien- suspiro- como no puedo con tantas cosas te lo contare todo- comenzó a contarle todo a garraza y este comía donas mientras escuchaba a judy- y eso es todo hasta el momento.

 **-Garraza:** Interesante por eso no vino nick contigo.

 **-Judy:** Silencio benjamín no quiero que nadie más se entere.

 **-Garraza:** Ya lo creo, supongo que has de querer un consejo bueno- en eso venia corriendo el jefe bogo.

 **:** ¡Uno más! Y en nuestras narices- saco su radio- 34 lo copio estaremos ahí cambio y fuera.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué sucede ahora? No me diga que.

 **:** Si el segundo asesinato, esta vez en la sabana no puedo creerlo es como si el que hace esto sabe dónde estaremos vengan conmigo los dos- subieron a un auto patrulla- esta vez yo conduciré, pero porque hasta en la sabana sera un largo viaje al menos hay unidades ahí.

 **-Garraza:** ¿Podríamos comprar una caja de donas en el camino?

 **:** ¡No!- Era un largo camino hasta el sector de la sabana, pero por fin llegaron- oficial canguro que me tiene.

 **-Oficial.C:** Aquí lo tiene, un chacal está en sus 20, simplemente lo dejaron tirado aquí.

 **:** Pero porque ¿Qué está sucediendo?- pensó- ¿ya vienen los servicios forenses a recoger el cuerpo?

 **-Oficial.C:** Claro señor, están en camino.

 **:** Bien mándeme toda la información a la comisaria en la ciudad mantenga el cuerpo en este distrito no quiero tener que cargar con un traslado.

 **-Judy:** Disculpe oficial canguro.

 **-Oficial.C:** ¿Si?

 **-Judy:** ¿Cómo murió este? El primer cuerpo que encontramos en el bosque fue mordido en el cuello.

 **-Oficial.C:** Bueno tuvo suerte, por las marcas en su cuello podríamos decir que fue asfixiado con alguna cuerda o algo así.

 **-Judy:** Gracias por el dato, nunca se sabe- se dirigió hacia el jefe bogo- ahora me dirá que también sea discreta con este.

 **:** Muy graciosa hoops, pero tal vez tengas razón pero no es el momento de hablar de ello vámonos- subieron al auto patrulla y se fueron- ya era suficiente con un caso y ahora otro y con más preguntas que respuestas.

 **-Garraza:** Jefe si le sirve de algo nunca hemos resuelto algo a la mañana siguiente- el jefe lo miro- y si eso no ayuda en nada- condujeron el mismo camino a la comisaria ya estaba anocheciendo y llegaron.

 **:** Bien roguemos porque pasemos al menos un día sin esto, pero para esto somos oficiales debemos estar preparados para lo que sea pueden retirarse los veré mañana ¡y hoops!- judy volteo su cabeza- no olvide a Wilde mañana.

 **-Judy:** No lo hare señor.

 **-Garraza:** ¿Quieres un aventón judy?

 **-Judy:** Gracias benjamín pero caminare debo pasar a un lugar antes de que cierren- garraza se fue y judy camino hasta la peletería donde conoció a nick por primera vez y entro- hola ¿aún tiene popsy patitas?

 **-Vendedor:** Tienes suerte ya casi cerrábamos y me quedan solo 2- judy las tomo y las pago y se fue.

 **-Judy:** Debería- pensó en ir con nick y así fue camino hasta su apartamento- ¡Nick!- vio que la ventana trasera estaba abierta- bueno soy oficial de policía- entro por la ventana- normalmente aquí es un desastre, hasta los platos están limpios…Nick tengo 2 popsipatitas- vio el cuarto de nick y entro- el prácticamente ha estado en el mío así que…

 **-Nick:** ¿Qué haces aquí?- nick estaba en su techo dormido cuando escucho ruidos dentro de su apartamento.

 **-Judy:** ¡Nick!- abrazo a nick pero este no le respondió- mira lo que traje ¿quieres?

 **-Nick:** No tengo hambre- camino hacia la sala.

 **-Judy:** Esta bien si no la vas a querer, al menos escúchame tenemos.

 **-Nick:** Un nuevo caso, internet es grande.

 **-Judy:** Pero hoy hubo otro.

 **-Nick:** ¿Otro?

 **-Judy:** ¡Sí! En la sabana a un chacal lo estrangularon, ahora con este cambio no sabemos si es un depredador o lo que sea, por cierto el jefe bogo dijo que no quieres que faltes mañana, lamenta lo de hoy, pero mañana es un día de trabajo muy duro.

 **-Nick:** ¿Y qué? Si no voy me dará horas extras de patrullaje- no lo dijo en el tono que judy conocía lo decía con algo de disgusto.

 **-Judy:** Si…supongo- hubo silencio entre ambos nick le estaba dando la espalda a judy- nick…sabes vine a buscarte en la mañana y no estabas supongo que nos veremos mañana. Nick yo…

 **-Nick:** Judy creo que es hora de te vayas antes de que eso comience a derretirse.

 **-Judy:** ¿Nos veremos mañana?

 **-Nick:** No lose, vete ya casi termina de anochecer- le abrió la puerta- hare lo que pueda desde aquí.

 **-Judy:** Toma tal vez te traigan recuerdos- le dejo las paletas en su mesa salió y se fue- adiós nick- sentía que de nuevo se le formaba un nudo en su garganta.

 **-Nick:** Estas cosas- tomo una y comenzó a llorar- zanahorias lo siento pero no pueden juzgarte por mi culpa.

Llego la mañana del lunes judy se levantó temprano sabría que el trabajo seria mucho y sentía que necesitaría a nick pero no quiso molestarlo por lo ocurrido anoche así que simplemente se dispuso a irse sola a la estación.

 **-Garraza:** Judy hola buenos días ¿quieres una dona?- se dio cuenta que nick no venía con ella de nuevo- ¿y nick?

 **-Judy:** Eso quisiera saber, lo que más me preocupa es que le diré al jefe bogo, tomare esa dona tal vez reúna valor camino al salón- la tomo y se fue al salón y entro.

 **:** A tiempo hoops como siempre- se dio cuenta- ¡¿Dónde está Wilde?!

 **-Judy:** Bueno el- no sabía que decirle- aún se siente un poco enfermo.

 **:** ¿Un poco? Mire hoops si esto es una broma de Wilde para no venir a cumplir con su deber dígale que se preocupe por su sueldo o peor hay otros que pueden ocupar mejor su lugar, la situación no está como para tomar descansos.

 **-Judy:** Si lose, se lo diré.

 **:** Bien- comenzaron a entrar el resto de los oficiales- a su lugar hoops hay trabajo por hacer. Bien buenos días a todos, como han visto el nuevo caso ha traído más preguntas que respuestas, la ciudadanía se siente preocupada y asustada no queremos que eso pase, hemos tratado de hallar un patrón alguna coincidencia pero no hemos encontrado nada bueno- suspiro- se podría decir que 2 cuerpos es un numero bueno, pidamos por que la cifra no aumente.

 **-Oficial lobato:** ¿Significa que podemos irnos?

 **: ¡** No! Significa que tengo sus expedientes de equipos con sus actividades de hoy las cuales son entrevistar testigos, patrullar, buscar evidencias en los lugares donde fueron hallados los cuerpos ¡lo que sea! Ahora pasen tomen sus carpetas y vayan a cumplir con el deber- todas las parejas tomaron una carpeta y salieron.

 **-Judy:** Bien supongo que me toca trabajar sola esta vez.

 **:** Eso mismo pensé, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a nada así que iras al departamento de interrogatorios ahí encontraras a tu compañero de trabajo, le daré a Wilde un par de días más.

 **-Judy:** ¿Y no puedo hacerlo sola? Qué tal si no va a mi ritmo.

 **:** ¿Qué? ¿Bailaras?, no hay excusas hoops toma tu expediente y largo- le dio la carpeta a judy y salio.

 **-Judy:** Lo que me faltaba un nuevo compañero adiós a mi loca idea de preguntarle a para mayor información, porque tiene que estar tan al fondo- llego por fin para encontrar a su compañero- hola- dijo judy al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

 **?:** Vaya…Así que tú eras la oficial de la que me hablo el jefe bogo, creo que me saque la lotería contigo- le sonrió.

 **-Judy:** ¿Tú serás mi compañero?- judy sintió algo de disgusto- esperaba algo más que a una hiena.

 **?:** Oye tranquila conejita las hienas podemos ser muy buenas en lo que hacemos, en mi caso soy el mejor dibujante de retratos hablados de este lugar, no por nada el jefe te mando conmigo.

 **-Judy:** ¿Dibujante? Alguien como tú no podrá con lo de afuera.

 **?:** ¿Crees que por dibujar no puedo salir a combatir chicos malos o patrullar? Además dibujar rostros no es tarea fácil- le enseño a judy algunos de sus retratos hablados- ¿Qué tal?

 **-Judy:** Normal, y bueno no me quedare esperando debemos irnos.

 **?:** Bien judy así te llamas, que mal educado soy mi nombre es Dasner, puedes decirme das si quieres.

 **-Judy:** Lo hare como diga tu placa, vámonos ya- salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al patrullaje- cuando se cruzaron con el jefe bogo.

 **:** Agente dasner que bueno que lo veo, si de casualidad alguien quiere dar un retrato hablado hágalo, hoops será su compañera en lo que el oficial Wilde regresa, es todo.

 **-Dasner:** Claro señor nos vemos después- siguieron caminando- entonces ¿eres compañera de nick?

 **-Judy:** ¿Lo conoces?

 **-Dasner:** ¿Conocerlo? Tengo dibujos de el de sus épocas antiguas, cuando me entere que se hizo oficial no podría creerlo- rio- como ha estado el zorro la mayoría del tiempo me la paso en mi oficina.

 **-Judy:** No hablo de cosas personales en el trabajo- salieron de la estación hacia los autos patrulla.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Personales? Algo aquí me parece muy extraño nick tiende a ser muy galán como él dice.

 **-Judy:** Y qué tal si manejas tal vez eso te ayude a guardar algo de silencio- le dio las llaves.

 **-Dasner:** Bien- subieron al auto- a Wilde le ha de ver tomado mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a tenerte como compañera – enciendo el auto y salieron a las calles.

 **-Judy:** Manejas muy bien.

 **-Dasner:** Hasta que algo bueno salió de tus labios- pensó- ¿Qué tal besa Wilde?

 **-Judy:** ¡CONDUCE!

 **-Dasner:** Bien, nada de preguntas sobre como besa Wilde- rio.

 **-Judy:** Bien detente aquí- bajo de la patrulla- bien tu quédate aquí arriba iré a dar un recorrido.

 **-Dasner:** Oye el jefe bogo dijo que tomara retratos hablados- bajo de la patrulla igualmente- además estoy el suficiente tiempo encerrado en mi oficina, debo aprovechar esta ocasión para estirarme un poco, así podremos pasear juntos- le sonrió.

 **-Judy:** Bien puedes ponerle multas a los autos que se pasaron del límite de tiempo en los parquímetros.

 **-Dasner:** Muy graciosa coneja deberíamos comenzar a caminar- caminaron por las calles un buen rato- oye esto no nos llevara a ningún lugar.

 **-Judy:** ¿Y qué quieres hacer? esperar al que el culpable aparezca por arte de magia, debiste quedarte- de repente suena su radio y era la voz del jefe bogo.

'' _Todas las unidades al rio del sector del bosque hemos hallado un tercer cuerpo''_

 **-Judy:** No puede ser, vamos- volvieron al auto y condujeron hasta el rio del sector del bosque- es como si supiera que estamos ocupados, conduce de prisa.

 **-Dasner:** Bien de acuerdo- judy enciendo la sirena- me gusta como piensas- condujeron hasta el sector del bosque, las patrullas estaban a las fueras del bosque, así que todos debieron entrar caminando hacia el rio.

 **-Judy:** Ahí están- judy sintió un olor que atacaba su nariz lo conocía perfectamente el olor que despide un cadáver con muchos días en descomposición- ¡Jefe bogo!

 **:** ¡Hoops! ¡Agente dasner! Tomen esto- les entrego un par de mascarillas- traten de no confiarse.

 **-Judy:** ¡Agh!- judy tenía frente a ella el cadáver ya casi irreconocible de un zorrillo el olor natural de este mezclado con el olor a putrefacción no ayudaba mucho- esto debe tener semanas aquí.

 **:** Un hombre de las cabañas dijo que caminaba por aquí cuando lo encontró, teníamos un cadáver desde hace semanas, tal vez este en realidad fue el primer asesinato.

 **-Judy:** No quiero alterar más la situación pero ¿Qué tan seguros estamos de que no hay más cuerpos por ahí?

 **:** Pienso que es lo último en lo que queremos pensar hoops, aunque ahora que lo dice debemos estar alertas ¡bien! Unidades B-12 Y B-13 quédense en este lugar, los forenses no tardaran en llegar, los demás aún queda mucha luz y mientras brille haremos lo posible por frenar esto ¡a trabajar muévanse!

 **-Dasner:** Significa que debemos patrullar hasta en el último rincón de la ciudad.

 **:** Y si es necesario bajo la última roca también.

 **-Judy:** Bien hora de irnos me toca conducir- volvieron al auto y salieron del bosque.

 **-Dasner:** Entonces ¿crees que estén más cuerpos por ahí escondidos y no lo sabemos?

 **-Judy:** No lose, los primeros 2 estaban a la vista, pero por el estado de este nadie lo había visto en semanas, ni siquiera se podía determinar cómo murió.

 **-Dasner:** Los forenses se encargaran de eso, tal vez ni todas las unidades juntas de todos los sectores logren cubrir cada punto.

 **-Judy:** ¿Has escuchado lo de la aguja en el pajar? Pues este es el caso.

 **-Dasner:** Mira ese motel debe tener camas muy cómodas- judy freno de golpe.

 **-Judy:** ¡Eso es!

 **-Dasner: ¡** ¿Eso es qué?!

 **-Judy:** Los moteles, tú y yo llegaremos a cada motel que nos encontremos.

 **-Dasner:** Bueno no pensé que fueras de esas chicas, pero ya que insistes.

 **-Judy:** Agh- bajo sus orejas- no hablo de eso hiena, solo piensa los moteles de paso por estos caminos llegan muchas personas a ellos, lleguemos a todos los posibles y resolveremos esto ¡de inmediato!

...

 **Bueno primero que nada gracias por llegar hasta este punto eso significa que leíste todo este capitulo. La razón de mi ausencia es que como lo había dicho en el capitulo anterior es que entre a mi nuevo ciclo de estudio y la verdad no pensé que fuera a absorberme tanto esta vez, por lo tanto esta historia tuve que dejarla en paro. No quiero ser de esos que dejan a los demás con la duda de que pasara después y que JAMAS vuelven a subir un capitulo,no. Que me ausente así tanto tiempo no quiere decir que JAMAS vuelva a escribir un capitulo nuevo para compartirlo con ustedes. En fin ahora soy libre de nuevo (risas) así que les hago entrega de este nuevo capitulo y aprovechare todo mi tiempo disponible para subir los posibles.**

Quiero agradecer a las personas (por que estoy seguro de que habrá mas) que me han escrito buenos comentarios y sugerencias muchas gracias a todos ellos. Esto apenas va comenzando y seguirá hasta que lleguemos al final de esta historia. Una disculpa por esta despedida tan larga, disfruten esta tercera entrega y hasta el proximo capitulo.

PD. Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Los estaré leyendo. Suerte.


	4. Capitulo 4 Mr big

**Capítulo 4**

 **-Judy:** ¡No!- judy tenía sus orejas agachadas, habían salido del ultimo motel de la carretera y ya se encontraban camino a la estación- no conseguimos nada.

 **-Dasner:** Bromeas, conseguí una membresía- judy volteo su mirada a dasner- lo siento, y que esperabas que todos dijeran ¡Si tenemos varios cuerpos apilados en un cuarto y el culpable se queda cada fin de semana le encanta el desayuno de aquí!- lo dijo en una voz burlesca- esa es la realidad.

 **-Judy:** Si, estoy cansada, frustrada y además…

 **-Dasner:** Te hace falta Wilde, oye no porque dibuje signifique que no entiendo a los demás, debes hacer que vuelva, la situación no está para ausentarse además tuvimos suficiente por hoy, también estoy cansado.

 **-Judy:** Él es mi compañero, a veces quisiera que fuera más que mi compañero aunque después de todo tú no eres tan malo.

 **-Dasner:** Lose, aunque me gusta un poco más trabajar solo no te ofendas- condujeron hasta la estación mientras caía la noche- bien supongo que si no logras traer a Wilde volveremos a hacer compañeros.

 **-Judy:** Si supongo, aun debemos escribir nuestro reporte.

 **-Dasner:** Cierto iré a mi oficina a escribirlo sirve que puedo dormirme sin ser molestado, nos vemos- dijo alejándose.

 **-Judy:** Adiós- se recargo en el coche- en estos casos nick sabría que hacer- sintió una chispa en su cabeza- ¡un segundo! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡ !- volvió a subir al coche- pero no puedo ir sola al distrito helado a estas horas de la noche- pensó- necesito que me acompañes nick- encendió el coche y condujo hasta el apartamento de nick.

Llego al apartamento de nick, todo estaba oscuro.

 **Judy:** Tal vez este en el techo de nuevo- fue hacia la escalera y subió- con que aquí estas de nuevo- nick estaba recostado en su techo- ¿has olvidado que tienes una cama?- iba a decirle otra cosa pero nick la interrumpió.

 **Nick:** Ya es muy tarde ¿no crees?- se levantó y se puso de pie- no deberías estar aquí.

 **Judy:** Hablas como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, nick no estoy aquí para fastidiarte, si piensas que solo vengo a eso, quiero ir con mr. big, aunque no debiéramos, pero…el caso no tiene salida y no puedo ir sola al distrito helado, no como están las cosas.

 **Nick:** ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunto en tono serio- ¿crees que ir con el ayudaría de algo?

 **-Judy:** Solo necesito que vayas conmigo, no es necesario que intervengas, al fin y al cabo ir con el no garantiza nada.

 **Nick:** Yo no conduciré- paso a un lado de judy y bajo por las escaleras.

Judy bajo después y abrió las puertas, ambos subieron, y judy puso en marcha el coche. El camino hacia el distrito de hielo era algo largo.

 **-Judy:** Sabes- nick miraba hacia el lado de la ventana sin decir ninguna palabra- quise trabajar sola hoy y el jefe bogo no quiso, así que me puso un nuevo compañero temporal.

 **-Nick:** ¿De verdad?- dijo seriamente sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

 **-Judy:** Si- dijo sin ganas- se llama dasner, del departamento de interrogatorios al parecer tú y él se conocen muy bien- nick no dijo nada y judy suspiro- hoy se encontró un nuevo cadáver, aún no sabemos con seguridad si tal vez fue el primer asesinato cometido, a juzgar por el estado en el que se encontraba el cadáver, llevaba semanas en el rio, tal vez meses.

 **-Nick:** Ya veo- dijo de nuevo en tono serio.

 **-Judy:** El resto del día dasner y yo lo usamos para visitar los moteles de paso de la carretera, por si encontrábamos pistas pero no conseguimos nada, es por eso que decidí venir con mr big- nick no le respondió de nuevo y judy pensó que no tendría caso volver a hablarle.

El resto del camino ninguno hablo, nick no quitaba la vista de la ventana. Despues de media hora llegaron a la casa de donde un oso polar custodiaba la entrada.

 **-Oso:** Son ustedes- les dijo con una voz profunda- tienen mucho valor al venir aquí- les abrió la reja- pueden pasar.

 **-Judy:** Estará bien aquí, ya podemos bajar- ambos bajaron del coche, caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa, donde nuevo había un oso haciendo guardia en la puerta.

 **-Oso:** ¿Nombres?

 **-Judy:** Oficiales judy hoops y nick Wilde.

 **-Oso:** Detesto a los de azul- les dijo enseñando los dientes- esperen aquí- entro por la puerta.

 **-Judy:** Debe ser nuevo ¿no crees?- nick no respondio y el oso volvió.

 **-Oso:** Siganme- ambos entraron siguiendo detrás al oso y llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina de mr big- pueden pasar- ambos entraron por la puerta y el oso la volvió a cerrar.

 **:** ¡Oh! Mis queridos amigos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- estaba sentado en su silla de cuero y custodiado por dos osos polares como siempre detrás de el- mi querida judy- judy saludo a mr. big besando ambas mejillas como siempre- ¿y qué hay de ti Wilde?- nick se acercó y saludo de mano a mr. big - y bien ¿Qué los trae por aquí esta ocasión?

 **-Judy:** Bien señor, ha surgido un nuevo caso ¿le apetece escucharlo?- pregunto judy, a pesar de ser madrina de la nieta de mr. big, judy estaba consciente de que no debía de estar ahí, y aun a pesar de eso, sentía aun un poco de nervios estar frente a mr. big hasta se dio cuenta que nick cambio su expresión, por una serenidad forzada.

 **:** Siempre estaré dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de la oficial que salvo a mi hija.

Judy comenzó a contarle desde el día en que la llamaron de la comisaria para ver el primer cadáver del venado cola blanca, hasta del cuerpo que encontraron esta misma tarde en el rio del bosque, le conto con lujo de detalles la mordida del venado y del estado del zorrillo.

 **:** Ya veo- dijo en tono serio- supongo que te gustaría que te diera información valiosa que te ayude a avanzar en el caso- suspiro- primero no tenemos nada que ver con ninguno de los cuerpos y con el caso en específico, mis métodos son más limpios y efectivos.

 **-Judy:** Lo entiendo señor.

 **:** Además, no podría decirte quien lo podría causar, asesinar primero con una mordida al cuello, propio de un depredador- miro a nick- ¿no es así nicki?

 **-Nick:** Si, tiene mucha razón señor- nick rio nerviosamente.

 **:** Y después encontrar el otro cadáver, sin poder ver a simple vista la causa de la muerte- se movió en su silla- querida existen muchas maneras en las cuales el zorrillo pudo morir ¿sabes cuándo averiguaran la causa de la muerte del zorrillo?

 **-Judy:** No estoy segura, el cuerpo estaba muy deteriorado, quien dice que en realidad fue nuestro asesino del ciervo.

 **:** Buen punto querida, escucha mi conclusión es que obviamente es solo una persona la que hace esto, sus razones tendrá para hacerlo, desgraciadamente no puedo intervenir más haya de ayudarte con mi palabra, meter nuestras garras donde no debemos a veces resulta muy mal.

 **-Judy:** Lo entiendo señor- judy no pudo evitar bajar sus orejas.

 **:** Pero recuerda querida que eres la madrina de mi nieta, puedes venir a pedirme ayuda cuando la necesites estaré complacido de dártela.

 **-Judy:** Gracias señor, su conclusión fue de mucha ayuda- se acercó a mr. big para despedirse y nick hizo lo propio con la mano- fue un placer venir con usted.

 **-Mr. big:** El placer es mío querida, vuelve cuando quieras- el oso de afuera, abrió la puerta- llévalos hasta la entrada.

Judy y nick siguieron al oso hasta fuera de la casa.

 **-Judy:** Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Oso:** No me gustan los de azul- les dijo de nuevo enseñando los dientes- váyanse.

 **-Judy:** Claro- subieron al coche y lo pusieron en marcha hacia la reja, donde el oso la abrió- gracias.

En ese momento judy tenía un mar de preocupaciones en su cabeza, obviamente ir con no era lo correcto en muchos sentidos, pero pensaba que si le llegaba a dar una pista al menos la culpa no sería tan grande, pero no fue así. Igual que en el comienzo del camino ambos permanecieron en total silencio, las luces del auto iluminaban el frio paisaje, y aún faltaba una hora de camino hacia la ciudad, hasta que judy se atrevió a hablar.

 **-Judy:** Tenias razón- dijo en un suspiro y bajando sus orejas- no tuvo caso ir a ver a , no debí molestarme en venir, ni a él, ni a ti nick- Nick seguía volteado hacia el lado de la ventana nuevamente sin responderle a judy- adelante, puedes decir ´´te lo dije´´.

Llegaron hacia un semáforo en rojo, aprovechando el momento judy volteo su cabeza hacia el cristal de la ventana donde estaba nick. El zorro estaba profundamente dormido, y judy notaba su respiración profunda.

 **-Judy:** Nick- dijo en voz baja la conmovió bastante ver a nick de esa manera, se dio cuenta de que ella también se sentía muy cansada y apresuro el auto cuando cambio a verde.

Se alegró cuando comenzó a ver las luces de la ciudad en la lejanía acercándose. Al entrar a la calmada ciudad, se dirigió hacia el apartamento de nick; al llegar nick seguía profundamente dormido y judy lo contemplo unos segundos antes de intentar despertarlo.

 **-Judy:** Nick- dijo despacio- ya hemos llegado- lo movió con una de sus patas- nick, despierta- en ese momento el zorro abrió los ojos y volteo su vista cansada hacia judy- ya hemos llegado…

 **-Nick:** Ya veo- dijo despacio, oprimió el botón del seguro, abrió la puerta y antes de bajarse judy tomo una de sus patas- ¿Qué?- le dijo en un tono serio.

 **-Judy:** ¿Te veré mañana?- le dijo despacio.

 **-Nick:** No lose, ¿tiene algún caso presentarme si no hay pistas?- sintió que judy trataba de tomar su pata más fuerte.

 **-Judy:** ¡LO TIENE PARA MI!- grito judy con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro- solo necesito saber si volverás a mi lado- dijo con más lágrimas.

 **-Nick:** Zanahorias yo- dijo haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar- no quiero, no puedo- se liberó de la mano de judy, cerró la puerta del auto y se metió a su apartamento, escucho como judy se iba lentamente- no puedo hacerlo judy, no podría perdonarme.

Judy llego directamente a los departamentos, ni siquiera se molestó en devolver la patrulla a la estación, entro a los apartamentos, conteniendo las lágrimas saco la llave de su cuarto y entro, cerro con seguro, y se hecho a su cama, con el uniforme aun puesto lloro hasta quedarse totalmente dormida.

La mañana del martes llego, y el despertador de judy sonó temprano.

 **-Judy:** No quiero ir- dijo sin ganas judy- me quede dormida con el uniforme- tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados- ¡diablos!- dijo en voz alta sin levantarse de su cama- debo devolver el auto.

Sin ánimos se levantó de su cama, se vio en el espejo que tenía en el cuarto, tenía un aspecto terrible aparte de sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su uniforme estaba arrugado, y sentía algunas partes de su pelaje duro de su cara por las lágrimas secas. Rápidamente salió hacia el baño, entro y se lavó la cara varias veces, sentía que el tiempo no alcanzaría para bañarse, salió y regreso a su cuarto.

 **-Judy:** Sigo viéndome horrible- se puso las cintas que usaba de suelas, se acomodó su placa, torpemente plancho su uniforme como pudo, cerro con llave su cuarto y subió al auto patrulla.

Al llegar a la estación judy dejo el auto con los demás en el estacionamiento, se miró al espejo y seguía viéndose terrible, al menos el hinchazón de sus ojos había disminuido, pero aun los tenia rojos. Y se dirigió adentro de la estación.

 **-Garraza:** Llegas tarde judy- dijo el felino amablemente bebiendo un batido- te ves muy…bien- dijo notando los ojos de judy- ¿olvidaste planchar el uniforme?

 **-Judy:** Solo fue una noche difícil, eso es todo- dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a planchar su uniforme con sus patas- ¿ya están todos en la sala?

 **-Garraza:** Si, el jefe bogo aun no sale de su oficina, aun tienes tiempo de entrar.

 **-Judy:** Gracias, nos veremos más tarde benjamín- se detuvo- ¡Oh! Las llaves de la patrulla que accidentalmente me lleve, adiós- dijo y se alejó rápidamente.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Oh! Entonces tú eras la que no se registró para llevársela coneja traviesa- suspiro- no hace falta que te pregunte qué fue lo que sucedió.

Judy entro despacio a la sala, el jefe bogo aún no estaba para su suerte, pero vio a alguien familiar sentado en la silla de la izquierda de su mesa.

 **-Judy:** ¿Dasner? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo judy sorprendida, no traía el uniforme policial, solo su placa.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo con algo de disgusto- reemplazo por tiempo indefinido a Wilde- voltio a ver a judy de frente- judy escucha- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el aspecto de judy- ¿Qué te paso?- dijo sorprendido.

 **-Judy:** Noche difícil- dijo volteando hacia el otro lado.

 **-Dasner:** Pudiste al menos usar, maquillaje, polvo de ojos, que se yo- dijo despectivamente.

 **-Judy:** No soy buena con nada de eso- volvió a preguntarle- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Serás mi compañero para siempre?

 **-Dasner:** ¡No! Solo hasta que vuelva Wilde, pero pensé que podría seguir en mi puesto, el jefe bogo puso a un practicante, no tiene nada de malo, pero ¡ese es mi trabajo!- suspiro- escucha judy no eres mala compañera, pero este no es mi lugar, debes hacer que Wilde vuelva.

 **-Judy:** ¿y el jefe bogo dijo que seguirías siendo tu mi compañero?

 **-Dasner:** Bueno, le gusto como trabajamos el día de ayer así que dijo que no perdería tiempo buscándote otro compañero, está decidido a que no trabajes sola.

 **-Judy:** Bien- dijo bajando sus orejas- de todos modos hay otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Y qué tal tu reporte?- judy lo volteo a ver con terror- ¿no lo escribiste verdad?

 **-Judy:** ¡No!- puso su cabeza boca abajo contra la mesa con las orejas por delante- lo olvide por completo- se golpeó 3 veces en la mesa.

 **-Dasner:** Bueno, puedes leer el mío si quieres- dijo riendo.

En eso entro el jefe bogo, con su expresión seria de siempre, pero con ciertos indicios de querer decir algo importante.

 **-Jefe:** Buenos días a todos- dijo al mismo tiempo que todos se sentaban- como todos recordaran, ayer encontramos al segundo cadáver que era un zorrillo, a pesar de su avanzado estado de descomposición logramos determinar la causa de su muerte- tomo aire- ahogamiento.

 **-Oficial mancuerno:** ¿Ahogamiento? Quizás por eso estaba en el rio ¿no cree jefe?

 **-Jefe:** Obviamente, otra cosa que hay que recalcar es que fue intencional, la poca piel que tenía en la parte de la nuca revelo que había marcas de garras, podemos concluir que el zorrillo- dijo el nombre del zorrillo, su edad y otros datos de la ficha- es el segundo asesinado cometido por nuestro autor aún desconocido.

 **-Judy:** ¿Cree que sea un depredador nuevamente señor?

 **-Jefe:** Probablemente, y tal vez seguro, la mordida al cuello, estas marcas de garra- suspiro- tenemos suerte de que no sea como nuestro caso anterior, pero no por eso me siento más cómodo- vio a todos con cara de sorprendidos- ¿QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¿UN NUEVO CADAVER? Vengan aquí y tomen sus carpetas, hay mucho que hacer, y siento lastima por aquellos que tengan que hacer turnos nocturnos.

Todos comenzaron a pasar por sus carpetas, judy y dasner tomaron la suya.

 **-Judy:** Señor ¿no preguntare por nick?- pregunto nerviosamente.

 **-Jefe:** ¿Por Wilde? solo si me dirás que está ahora contigo mismo- judy agacho la cabeza- dasner sera tu compañero hasta que Wilde vuelva, si Wilde vuelve, todo volverá a ser como antes.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Eso significa que aún no puedo entrar a mi oficina?- el jefe no lo respondió y salió por la puerta de la sala- creo que no- le quito la carpeta a judy y la leyó- ¡vaya! Estamos de suerte haremos guardia en la zona del bosque donde se encontró al venado cola blanca, solo nos relajaremos y esperaremos a que todo se conserve en calma.

 **-Judy:** ¿Por qué lo dices como si nada estuviera pasando?- pregunto con algo de enojo.

 **-Dasner:** Oye ¿ya apareció el culpable?- le pregunto con burla- no ¿verdad? Así que podemos tomarnos todo esto con calma y preocupación.

Salieron de la sala, y caminaron con garraza para que les diera las llaves de algún auto.

 **-Garraza:** Judy te daré el mismo auto, lo aparte para que esta vez te registres- rio- dasner, ¿Cómo van esos retratos?

 **-Dasner:** Bueno, no dibujare nada hasta que cierto oficial vuelva- apunto a judy con sus ojos.

 **-Judy:** ¡Ay! Cállate, nos vemos después benjamín- salieron de la estación hacia los autos- tu conducirás.

 **-Dasner:** De acuerdo, oye olvide decirlo, no todo es tan malo ¡me dieron un arma! Claro no soy tan hábil con ella, como con el lápiz- se subieron al auto.

 **-Judy:** Ya lo creo- judy sentía que algo comenzaba a formarse en su mente- tal vez...

 **-Dasner:** ¿Piensas en Wilde?- pregunto mirándola.

…

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada feliz navidad para todos los lectores de este FF. Espero que hayan disfrutado la compañía de sus seres queridos y cenado hasta hartarse. Este será mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, mi cuarto capítulo de esta historia, que espero que a todos los que estén leyendo tengan o no tengan cuenta les esté gustando, sin más que decir.**

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **PD.** Quiero darle un fuerte agradecimiento a **Darkkness666** porque es la persona que más activa ha estado en esta historia, se agradecen mucho tus buenos comentarios a pesar de mi prolongada ausencia reciente, Quiero agradecerte mucho, comparte esta historia con aquellos que gusten de leer FF de nick y judy, te lo agradecería de nuevo inmensamente. Te mando un saludo.


	5. Capitulo 5 Busqueda

**Capítulo 5**

 **Judy:** ¿Qué?- le dijo sorprendida- ¡No! ¡Conduce!- dasner puso la llave y arranco el auto camino hacia la zona del bosque donde encontraron al venado.

Durante el camino dasner solo se puso a tararear canciones, pero judy tenía sus patas dando vueltas todo el trayecto como si estuviera ordenando ideas en su mente. Paso una media hora cuando por fin llegaron a la zona del bosque donde harían guardia durante su turno.

 **-Dasner:** Excelente, creo que patrullar no están malo después de todo ¿no crees?- no le respondió- ¿te pasa algo?

 **-Judy:** No, es solo que estoy pensando en algo- reviso la guantera y saco la carpeta- ¡rayos!- dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba la carpeta- muy bien, ¿quieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? ¿O quieres que el caso avance?

 **-Dasner:** ¿A qué te refieres coneja?- le pregunto volteándola a ver.

 **-Judy:** Aun no hemos investigado a fondo, de que sirve estar patrullando parados sin hacer nada mientras el culpable sigue libre, aun no lo investigamos todo hiena- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Dasner:** Bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

 **-Judy:** Mira, van 3 asesinatos, podemos deducir por el momento que es alguien que trabajo solo.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Un asesino serial?

 **-Judy:** ¡Sí! Pero no hemos visto más allá de los cuerpos que hemos descubierto- suspiro y guardo silencio- vámonos de aquí.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero lo estoy disfrutando- dijo frustrado- está bien tu mandas- se acomodó en su asiento- ¿A dónde quieres ir coneja?

 **-Judy:** Vamos a la estación hay algo que necesitaremos- dasner puso en marcha el coche y fueron rápidamente hacia la estación- bien, no es necesario que vengas, no tardare mucho- salió del coche hacia dentro de la estación.

 **-Garraza:** ¿Judy?- miro su reloj- sé que llegaste algo tarde pero terminar tu turno tan pronto, esto debe estar atrasado- dijo mirando su reloj.

 **-Judy:** Te contare después, necesito los expedientes de los 3 cuerpos.

 **-Garraza:** Tendrías que ir al archivo, no los tengo aquí.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! No puedo esperar tanto tiempo- dijo bajando sus orejas.

 **-Garraza:** Oye, dory podrá ser algo lenta pero siempre tiene todo en orden.

 **-Judy:** Bien, qué más puedo hacer- se despidió de benjamín y se fue al archivo- solo espero no tardar mucho- llego a la puerta y la toco.

 **-Dory:** Adelante- dijo una voz algo lenta- ¡oh! Pero si es la oficial judy que puedo hacer por ti linda- dijo lentamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba lentamente de su silla.

 **-Judy:** Hola dory- dijo con voz apresurada- necesito los expedientes de las 3 recientes víctimas, si no es mucho pedir- le decía a dory que era una perezosa que trabaja en el archivo.

 **-Dory:** Por supuesto judy, pero no puedo ¡oh!- a dory se le cayó la pluma que tenía en una de sus orejas y comenzó a agacharse lentamente, hasta que la tomo en sus garras- bien ya la tengo- dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a incorporarse lentamente.

 **-Judy:** ¡qué bien!- dijo con una risa nerviosa- ahora ¿crees que podrías prestármelos dory?- esto con una sonrisa forzada en su cara.

 **-Dory:** Claro querida, te daré los expedientes ahora mismo.

Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta unas cajas cerca de la computadora, comenzó a pasar las carpetas lentamente, hasta que después de 3 minutos saco la primera carpeta.

 **-Judy:** ¡Gracias!- judy la reviso, para su suerte era el expediente del venado- ¿no quieres que busque los otros?

 **-Dory:** No es necesario querida, los encontrare de inmediato- dijo lentamente mientras se pasaba a buscar a otra caja, donde comenzó a pasar las carpetas muy despacio hasta que saco la segunda carpeta- aquí tienes querida.

 **-Judy:** ¡Gracias!- lo reviso y era el del chacal- solo falta del zorrillo dory ¿lo tienes en esa otra caja?

 **-Dory:** Así es querida, lo sacare ahora mismo- se pasó a la otra caja y de nuevo comenzó a pasar las carpetas muy lento.

Judy miro su reloj, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que entro al archivo no podía apresurar a dory, después de todo a pesar de que era muy lenta le dio los dos primeros expedientes correctos, hasta que vio que comenzaba a sacar la última carpeta.

 **-Dory:** Aquí tienes querida- le dijo estirando su brazo hacia judy.

 **-Judy:** ¡Gracias dory!- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo- bueno tengo que irme el deber llama.

 **-Dory:** Esta bien querida vuelve cuando necesites algo- judy salió del archivo cerrando la puerta.

 **-Judy:** ¡Los tengo!- le grito a garraza que estaba tomando una malteada.

 **-Garraza:** Vaya creí que tardarías más judy, pero aún no se para que los quieres.

 **-Judy:** Te lo diré después, ahora debo irme ¡nos vemos después!- salió corriendo hacia el auto y abrió la puerta de golpe.

 **-Dasner:** ¡NO! ¡YO NO DIBUJE ESO!- grito al despertarse con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose- ¡oh! Pensé que ya no volverías ¿te quedaste creando el expediente acaso?

 **-Judy:** Creo que deberías salir más de tu oficina, cuando vuelvas a ella- le dijo riendo- bien, iremos a la dirección de la casa de los padres del venado que se llama- miro el expediente- Joe, arranca- dasner giro la llave, dio reversa y fueron hacia la dirección de la casa de los padres del venado.

El camino fue algo largo, la dirección era en las llanuras, lo cual obviamente estaba a las fueras de la ciudad.

 **-Dasner:** ¡excelente! Comienzo a ver casas.

 **-Judy:** Bien- bajo el vidrio y comenzó a ver los letreros de las calles- doblaje hacia esa izquierda- doblo a la izquierda y siguió derecho- ¡alto! Es aquí.

 **-Dasner:** Bajare, esto es mi especialidad, lástima que no traje nada por si necesito dibujar algo- bajaron y judy camino hasta la puerta para tocarla.

Judy toco la puerta y rápidamente la abrió una venada hembra que parecía ser la madre del venado asesinado joe y tenía sus ojos llorosos.

 **-Judy:** Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la madre de joe el venado?

 **-Señora venado:** Si- dijo secándose sus lágrimas.

 **-Judy:** Lamentamos molestarla, pero necesitamos preguntarle a algunas cosas sobre su hijo.

 **-Señora:** ¿Más preguntas? Pero mi esposo y yo les respondimos todo lo que nos preguntaron en la estación, y nadie nos dice si se hará justicia o no, estamos cansados y agobiados, lo mejor será que se vayan.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Señora! Espere. Sé cómo se siente yo soy dibujante de retratos hablados, y veo reacciones muy a menudo como la suya, pero si deja que mi compañera haga su trabajo, le prometemos que más pronto de lo que imagina le tendremos pistas.

 **-Señora:** Esta bien, pasen les serviré limonada- entraron, se sentaron en la sala y la señora venado les trajo dos grandes vasos con limonada- aquí tienen, mi esposo está trabajando, dice que lo ayuda a distraerse, pero bueno en que puedo ayudarles oficiales.

 **-Judy:** Señora, sé que esto sonara algo molesto para usted pero- suspiro- no siento que hayamos investigado todo sobre su hijo- la señora los miro con sus ojos húmedos.

 **-Señora:** ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué mi hijo causo su propia muerte?- les dijo con un tono molesto- le dije que ya les contamos todo- al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

 **-Judy:** Espere, no me refería a eso, escuche- la señora volvió a tomar asiento- buscamos si su hijo se relaciona de alguna manera con nuestras 2 víctimas- dasner dio un respingo.

 **-Señora:** ¿Relación? ¿A qué se refiere?

 **-Judy:** Bueno- miro el expediente- aquí dice que su hijo estaba cursando la universidad.

 **-Señora:** Si, por eso se mudó a la ciudad para tener más cerca su centro de estudios, es una lástima que mi hijo no haya podido cumplir sus sueños, pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso de mi hijo?- les pregunto aún más confundida.

 **-Judy:** Bueno ¿sabe si su hijo tenía problemas en la universidad? ¿Si tuvo alguna vez a alguna pelea? ¿Problemas con alguna pareja? ¿Profesor? ¿Amigos?

 **-Señora:** No, él siempre fue un buen estudiante, nos visitaba cada fin de semana si le era posible, conocíamos a todos sus amigos- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

 **-Judy:** ¿Sería posible que nos mostrara fotografías de su hijo en sus otras etapas de estudio? Primaria, secundaria, prepa, universidad, si le es posible.

 **-Señora:** Claro, síganme los llevare a su cuarto- caminaron los 3 hasta el cuarto del joven venado- no hemos movido nada de su lugar, mi esposo no quiere hacerlo sería como desaparecer una parte de nuestro hijo- era un cuarto bastante limpio y ordenado- tengan- la señora abrió un cajón y les entrego el anuario de su hijo con todas sus etapas de estudio.

Judy tomo el grueso anuario, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las paginas, se detuvo a ver cada una de las fotos de los años de primaria no noto nada fuera de lo común, lo mismo hizo con cada foto de la secundaria, paso rápidamente a la única foto de la preparatoria, iba a darle la vuelta la página cuando dasner la detuvo.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Espera!- tomo el anuario, observo la foto y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué es? ¿Qué encontraste?- le pregunto desesperada.

 **-Dasner:** Vuelve a mirar la foto de la prepa, mírala bien- sabía que judy había notado lo que él vio cuando sus orejas se movieron.

 **-Judy:** Debe ser coincidencia ¿no crees?

 **-Dasner:** No lose, pero al parecer encontraste lo que buscabas.

Judy abrió los expedientes del zorrillo y el chacal, comparo los rostros de ambos con la fotografía de la prepa y.

 **-Judy:** ¡No puede ser! ¡Son ellos!- grito.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Judy! Sé más discreta además, ¿Cómo sabes que son ellos en verdad? Pueden ser cualquiera, los animales cambian con el tiempo.

 **-Judy:** No lose, no lo sabremos hasta ir a investigar si el zorrillo y el chacal iban en la misa escuela con joe- la señora venado no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

 **-Señora:** ¿Quieren decir que mi hijo estaba con las otras 2 víctimas? Yo no lo sabía, jamás los menciono.

 **-Dasner:** Tal vez su hijo no frecuentaba con ellos, quiero decir mire es un grupo de casi 40 alumnos es difícil llevarse con todos ¿sabe quiénes eran los amigos de sus hijos?- la señora asintió- ¿puede decirnos quienes son en la fotografía?

En la foto de grupo había 36 animales estaban el chacal, el venado joe, el zorrillo, también había dos gacelas, un tigre, un león, una hiena, un puerco, una oveja, un canguro, una jirafa, un elefante, un mapache, una zarigüeya, un perezoso, un koala, un lobo, un oso, una comadreja, un rinoceronte, dos liebres, un puercoespín, un castor, un zorro, una cebra, una pantera, una nutria, un conejo, una cabra, un caballo, una yegua, un oso hormiguero, un camello y un animal que ninguno de los dos logro reconocer.

 **-Señora:** Si ellos eran los amigos de mi hijo- señalo a las dos gacelas, y al canguro- vinieron a vernos después de lo de mi hijo, son muy buenos muchachos, pero sigo sin entender- se le abrieron los ojos- ¿ustedes piensan que el culpable estaba en el salón de mi hijo?

 **-Judy:** Señora no se lo podemos decir con mucha seguridad, puede haber muchos culpables, pero estamos guiándonos ahora por esto, si estamos en lo correcto esto será un gran avance en el caso- observo la hora en su teléfono- es hora de irnos, aún tenemos que ir a buscar a los padres de las otras 2 víctimas.

 **-Dasner:** Señora ¿cree que podamos llevarnos la fotografía? Nos será de mucha ayuda.

 **-Señora:** Por supuesto, lo que sea porque a mi hijo y a los demás se les haga justicia, esto impresionara mucho a mi esposo- dijo con una voz más tranquila- los acompañare a la entrada.

 **-Judy:** Queremos agradecerle por su ayuda señora, le prometemos que llegaremos al fondo de este caso.

 **-Dasner:** Hasta luego señora- ambos salieron y subieron al auto de nuevo- ¿crees que el culpable estuviera con ellos desde el principio?- se estaba acomodando en el asiento del conductor.

 **-Judy:** No lose aun, pero sería muy bueno que estuviera en su salón ¡digo! No es bueno que este ahí, bueno si, no- suspiro- quiero decir que es sorprendente que el culpable estuviera con ellos- volvió a mirar la fotografía- sigo sin reconocer a este- sacudió su cabeza- bueno creo que ahora.

 _´´Todas las unidades al distrito de la sabana hemos encontrado un cuerpo de una hiena, presenta un impacto de bala en la cabeza´´_

 **-Judy:** No puede ser- miro la fotografía de nuevo y vio a la hiena- no estoy segura de que sea la misma, pero.

 **-Dasner:** De todos los animales que hay tenía que ser una hiena- dijo cerrando y abriendo sus ojos- bien supongo que tenemos que ir.

 **-Judy:** ¡No! Si vamos perderemos más tiempo, ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto, tal vez el jefe bogo se moleste, pero no hará mucha diferencia si vamos ahora, le explicaremos en la estación. Ahora iremos hacia el distrito del bosque caducifolio.

 **-Dasner:** Pero eso está como a 2 horas ¿no podemos hablar a la estación y decir que manden a otros?- decía con un tono cansado.

 **-Judy:** ¡No! No quiero aun nadie se entere de esto, no hasta estar seguros de que lo que estamos consiguiendo es verdad, ahora arranca, sino esas 2 horas se convertirán en 10.

Dasner puso en marcha el coche y condujo hasta el distrito de los bosques caducifolios. Después de las 2 horas de camino llegaron, había arboles naranjas, amarillos, verdes pero la mayoría eran como los anteriores. Pero no podían entrar en el auto.

 **-Dasner:** Supongo que seguiremos a pie- ambos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar dentro del bosque.

 **-Judy:** Es aquí y es una madriguera- habían llegado a una puerta, al parecer si se atravesaba los conduciría hasta abajo, judy toco la puerta y espero- el zorrillo se llama Tom- volvió a tocar la puerta.

Una pareja de zorrillos les abrió la pequeña puerta, y al parecer quien era la madre tenía un bebe zorrillo en brazos dormido, en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de preocupación y en la del señor zorrillo de molestia.

 **-Judy:** Buenas tardes señor y señora zorrillo, soy la oficial judy hoops y mi compañero el oficial dasner.

 **Señor zorrillo:** ¿Vienen a llevarnos a la estación de nuevo? ¿O vienen a decirnos que encontraron al culpable? Porque eso sería lo mejor- les dijo con voz firme.

 **-Judy:** No señor, solo venimos a contarles algo que creemos que nos ayudara a encontrar al culpable, pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

 **-Señor:** Ya les dimos la ayuda suficiente, ahora déjenos en paz- dasner puso una pata en la puerta antes de que el señor la cerrara.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Su hijo fue a esta escuela?- tomo la carpeta de judy y saco la fotografía y se las mostro.

 **-Señora zorrilla:** ¡Sí! Ahí está Tom cariño y ahí están sus amigos la oveja y la comadreja- dijo emocionada, pero con lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos y meciendo a su cría.

 **-Judy:** ¿De verdad?- estaba sorprendida- Señora si nos permite pasar le explicaremos todo por favor.

 **-Señor:** Esta bien, pueden pasar- judy paso primero por su tamaño y acompaño por las escaleras a la señora zorrillo- creo que tendrás que inclinarte hijo.

 **-Dasner:** Si gracias- dasner si inclino y bajo por las escaleras, para su suerte el techo de la sala era muy alto y pudo reincorporase.

 **-Señor:** Les traeré te, siéntense- ambos se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones.

 **-Señora:** Cuando nos dijeron dónde y cómo habían encontrado a Tom- dio un sonido ahogado y sus lágrimas a brotar- sentí que no podría seguir viviendo, pero tengo a este pequeño entre mis brazos- le sonrió con ternura- y mi esposo ha sido el pilar que me sostiene.

 **-Señor:** Aquí tienen- les entrego dos tazas humeantes de té negro- y bueno ¿Qué tiene que ver que la escuela preparatoria de mi hijo y su muerte?- el tono firme de su voz no se iba.

 **-Judy:** Señor si me permite contarle- bebió un sorbo del te- le prometo que entenderá lo que estamos haciendo.

 **Señora:** Por favor cariño, algo me dice que esto nos ayudara, ven siéntate- se sentó a su lado.

Judy les comenzó a contar todo. La pareja de zorrillos escuchaban atentamente, el señor zorrillo además de su voz tenía en su rostro una expresión firme, no podía creer el hecho de que su hijo tal vez estuviera conviviendo con el culpable de su muerte. Y hablo hasta que judy termino de contarles.

 **-Señor:** ¿Y están seguros de que el culpable haya estado alguna vez en el mismo salón que nuestro hijo?

 **-Judy:** No aun no señor, pero si me disculpa en lo que diré, ¿no cree que sea mucha coincidencia que ambos estaban en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón?

 **-Señor:** Bueno- su expresión firme desapareció- sí, no mucho, pero sí.

 **-Señora:** Cariño tráeles la foto de nuestro hijo de la prepa los ayudara a sentirse más seguros- el señor se levantó y fue hacia la habitación ahora vacía de su hijo- discúlpenlo trata de mantenerse así, yo si les creo profundamente, bueno como ustedes dicen es muy curioso que los 3 estuvieran juntos.

 **Señor:** Aquí tienen- les entrego una foto idéntica a la del venado, con los mismos alumnos.

 **-Judy:** Aquí esta joe el venado y Tom ¿le importaría mucho si nos llevamos la fotografía?

 **-Señora:** Lo que sea por hacerle justicia a mi hijo ¿Qué dices tu cariño?- le dijo volteándola a ver.

 **-Señor:** Esta bien pueden llevársela, confiare en que resolverán esto.

 **-Judy:** ¡Muchas gracias! Saben esto solo nos trae más preguntas que respuestas, pero es un gran avance créanos- miro la hora en su teléfono- vaya, las 6 en punto, debemos irnos, muchas gracias por él te y su ayuda, le prometemos que resolveremos este caso.

 **-Señor:** Por nada, los acompaño a la puerta- ambos salieron de la madriguera.

 **-Judy:** Bien, solo nos falta ir con la familia del chacal, y si todo sale bien le podremos contar al jefe bogo todo.

 **-Dasner:** Dime por favor que el chacal es el último viaje, está comenzando a atardecer- dijo cansado.

 **-Judy:** El cuerpo lo encontramos en la sabana, pero en realidad- miro el expediente del chacal- vivía en la ciudad, vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

Fueron hasta el auto, subieron a él y se pusieron en marcha. Después de casi dos horas y media de camino, entraron a la ciudad, judy no despegaba sus ojos de las fotografías de grupo.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Al fin! ¡La ciudad! Como me gustaría estar en mi oficina en estos momentos oh- vio que judy había bajado sus orejas- lo siento.

 **-Judy:** No es nada, es solo que me gustaría que bueno- suspiro- no importa- miro el expediente del chacal- bien iremos hacia la calle garra, en la colonia huellas entre colmillos y pelaje- después de un par de minutos más llegaron a la calle correspondiente.

…

 **¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores de este FF. Quiero agradecerte a ti que lees y a ti que te tomas la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en compañía de tu familia.**

Les hago entrega del 5 capítulo de esta historia, espero que les esté gustando, tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado. Un gran agradecimiento a todos aquellos que sin una cuenta están leyendo esto y a los que dejan sus comentarios son todos bienvenidos. Sin más que decir gracias a todos y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se pone bastante emocionante e intrigante. Un saludo a todos. Hasta pronto.


	6. Capitulo 6 Patrullaje nocturno

**Capítulo 6**

 **-Judy:** ¡Es aquí! Detente- pararon enfrente de una casa de dos pisos marrón judy fue la primera en bajarse con una fotografía solamente, dasner la siguió.

 **-Dasner:** ¿No necesitas esto?- le mostro el expediente del chacal- en este caso se llama Michael.

 **-Judy:** Bueno no, pero mantenlo contigo- dijo llamando a la puerta, la cual nadie abria por lo cual judy volvió a llamar.

 **-Dasner:** Tal vez no haya nadie, deberíamos de irnos- en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dentro se hallaba un chacal adulto que estaba con la respiración un poco agitada.

 **-Señor chacal:** ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo oficiales?- les dijo secándose la frente con su pata y calmando su respiración.

A ambos les sorprendió mucho la manera en que fueron recibidos, en las 2 anteriores visitas habían sido recibidos con lágrimas, preguntas, e incluso rechazos, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, incluso judy pensó que se habían equivocado, pero no era así, estaba segura de que era la dirección correcta por lo cual se apresuró a preguntar.

 **-Judy:** Buenas tardes, soy la oficial judy hoops y mi compañero el oficial dasner ¿es ustedes el padre de Michael el chacal?- judy vio como las orejas del chacal adulto les daba un tic.

 **-Señor:** Si- respondió con un suspiro- miren oficiales no tengo mucho que decirles, todo lo que sabía lo dije en la estación, y ahora me encuentro un poco ocupado.

 **-Judy:** Señor- era en verdad sorprendente para ambos la forma en la que actuaba el señor chacal- solo necesitamos contarle algo que estamos seguros que nos ayudara a encontrar al culpable que causo la muerte de su hijo- el señor les hecho una mirada alzando las cejas.

 **-Señor:** Bien, pueden pasar- al entrar ambos se encontraron en lo que parecía ser la sala completamente vacía, solo había varias cajas apiladas en el espacio vacío- lamento que no haya donde sentarse, tampoco no tengo algo que ofrecerles, me mudare mañana a la sabana.

 **-Judy:** ¿Se mudara?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿no quiere mantenerse informado? ¿La madre de Michael también se ira con usted?- noto otro tic al preguntarle esto pero esta vez en los labios.

 **-Señor:** Lo siento oficiales pero, mi esposa falleció cuando Michael tenía 3 meses de cachorro-suspiro y tomo aire- ¿saben porque me mudo?- les dijo con un tono de voz algo grave- ya no siento que tenga mucho que hacer aquí, cuando mi esposa murió no estaba seguro si podría criar a Michael yo solo, pero lo logre, si bien no estuve al tanto de muchas cosas siento que hice lo esencial, bueno logro entrar a una carrera universitaria no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que eligió pero- volvió a suspirar- supongo que Beth le habría dicho que no importaba lo que el eligiera.

 **-Judy:** Lo lamento mucho yo no sabía que su esposa había fallecido, pero ¿no cree que debería quedarse? Quiero decir, es su hijo ¿no quiere que se le haga justicia a su nombre?- judy había levantado sus orejas lo más como señal de molestia hacia como pensaba el señor chacal.

 **-Señor:** Oficial aunque no lo parezca amaba a mi hijo tanto como mi esposa lo hizo en vida, y sé que ella y yo también deseamos que se le haga justicia a su nombre como usted dice, pero solo mire a su alrededor- dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba alrededor de la habitación- he renunciado a mi trabajo, me la pase 3 días enteros tirado en mi cama vacía, y no puedo seguir asi.

 **-Dasner:** Judy, creo que no debemos perder más tiempo, hazlo ya.

 **-Judy:** Señor bien mire esta fotografía- judy noto que los ojos del señor chacal miraba la fotografía detenidamente- ¿Michael se encuentra en esta fotografía?

 **-Señor:** Si…es la escuela preparatoria a la que fue Michael ahí están los chicos que venían a hacer trabajos con él en casa, ellos el zorro y la liebre café- les dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a la fotografía- pero, no comprendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Michael con su preparatoria?- les dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **-Judy:** Bueno las victimas que han sido asesinadas, todas están aquí en esta misma fotografía- judy no podía dejar de mirar la expresión de sorpresa del señor chacal.

 **-Señor:** ¿Pero cómo? No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que ellos estaban con mi hijo? ¿Qué tienen que ver?

 **-Dasner:** Creemos que el culpable de sus muertes esta en esa misma fotografía- si el señor hubiera tenido un sillón, dasner estaba seguro de que se dejaría caer en el al instante.

 **-Judy:** En caso de que la tenga ¿podría mostrarnos esta misma fotografía?- en ese momento el señor atravesó la habitación hasta unas cajas que estaban en la puerta y comenzó buscar en ella, después de un minuto saco una bolsa transparente con varias fotografías en ella.

 **-Señor:** Debe estar por aquí- decía mientras pasaba con su pata las fotos dentro de la bolsa- ¡es esta!- les dijo al momento de regresar donde estaba judy- aquí está el- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 **-Judy:** No nos equivocamos- le dijo a dasner- señor ¿cree que sea posible que nos deje llevarnos la fotografía?

 **-Señor:** ¡No!- dijo rápidamente- no puedo hacerlo ahora que se esto, el asesino de mi hijo podría estar aquí.

 **-Dasner:** Pero señor aun no estamos seguros, si nos dejara llevárnosla.

 **-Señor:** No puedo lo siento mucho oficiales, miren les dejare que lo tomen una fotografía- judy acepto el trato y saco su celular para tomarle una fotografía a la foto de grupo del chacal- espero que me entiendan- miro de nuevo alrededor- una parte de mí se arrepiente ahora de irse pero- suspiro- le prometí a mis padres que llegaría mañana al distrito.

 **-Judy:** No se preocupe, le agradecemos que nos haya dejado tomarle la fotografía a la foto de su hijo al menos y le agradecemos también por el tiempo se tomó para escucharnos, disculpe la molestia.

 **-Señor:** Oficiales ¿les importaría si les doy mi número de teléfono? Me gustaría me llamaran cuando sepan quien fue el que asesino a mi hijo- judy asintió, y guardo el número del señor chacal en su teléfono- estaré en el distrito de la sabana a partir de mañana, les hare ayudare a mis padres con su tienda- les dijo con una expresión con más calma.

 **-Judy:** Claro no se preocupe lo mantendremos al tanto- el señor los acompaño a fuera y volvieron al auto de nuevo- aún sigo sin creer lo que hemos descubierto.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Te sientes mejor respecto al caso?- judy bajo sus orejas y suspiro.

 **-Judy:** Si algo, no mucho, pero tengo miedo de que nos equivoquemos ¿y si la hiena no es la de esta fotografía?

 **-Dasner:** Bueno lo mismo nos preguntábamos con los anteriores- encendió el auto- bien ahora lo único que quiero es ir a la comisaria para entregar mi reporte si no te importa- pensó- ¿quieres que aparezcan más cadáveres acaso?

 **-Judy:** Bueno- le dio una risa nerviosa- pero mira como hemos descubierto todo esto gracias a…las…victimas- suspiro- bien vámonos aún tenemos que explicarle esto al jefe bogo.

Después de un par de minutos de camino llegaron a la comisaria, la tarde llegaba casi a su fin y comenzaba a oscurecer. Apagaron el auto, judy tomo los expedientes y las fotografías, bajaron y corrieron hacia la comisaria, dentro estaba benjamín comiendo esta vez un pastel de fresas.

 **-Garraza:** Judy- dijo sonriente- no pensaba aun verte por aquí, creí que la mayoría de las unidades estaban aún patrullando- les dijo dándole otra mordida al pastel- espero que los expedientes te hayan servido- decía con la boca llena.

 **-Judy:** Si mucho, benjamín ¿está el jefe bogo en su oficina?

 **-Garraza:** Si, aunque me pidió que nadie lo molestara ¿dejaras los expedientes aquí?

 **-Judy:** Te los daré en cuanto acabe de hablar con el jefe bogo.

 **-Garraza:** Pero no quiere que nadie lo moleste judy- dijo al tiempo que judy comenzaba a alejarse.

 **-Judy:** Solo serán unos minutos- salió corriendo hacia arriba por la escalera.

 **-Dasner:** Que bueno que no me invito- dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio- ¿sabes? Dibujar no es una tarea tan cansada.

 **-Garraza:** Si te interesa, el practicante se fue hace media hora.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Te dejo la llave?

 **-Garraza:** Ji- dijo con pastel en la boca y entregándole la llave de la oficina a dasner.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Sí! Nos vemos después, dile a judy que si me necesita estaré en mi lugar correcto- dicho esto se fue con paso apresurado a su oficina.

En la parte de arriba en la oficina del jefe bogo, judy era regañada.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Hoops!- le gritaba- el día de hoy ustedes dos han cometido 3 faltas muy graves- decía mientras miraba a judy directo a los ojos, cuando ella estaba sentada en la silla de enfrente del jefe- primero se atreven a irse de su lugar de guardia, segundo desobedecen un llamado de urgencia cuando un cadáver fue hayado y tercero- suspiro dejando salir una especie de vapor de su nariz- creo de las 2 cosas anteriores, esta es la que más me molesta- en ese momento se levantó de su silla.

 **-Judy:** ¡Señor! Si me permitiera.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Silencio! ¡Cómo se atreven a realizar esa investigación sin mi previa autorización!- la mesa entera retumbo cuando el jefe bogo la golpeo de lleno con su pata haciendo temblar incluso a judy- ¿sabe algo hoops? Si yo no fuera el que estuviera delante de usted en este momento- dijo levantando su mentón- usted estuviera dejando su placa en esta mesa ahora mismo- judy levanto sus orejas por lo que dijo.

 **-Judy:** ¿Entonces puedo?- antes de que terminara de hablar el jefe la interrumpió.

 **-Jefe:** Puede terminar de contarme todo lo que hicieron hoy hoops- volvió a su silla y se sentó- esta vez ignorare todo lo que hicieron hoy- volvió a levantar su mentón- pero a la próxima, hará patrullaje nocturno por todo un mes.

 **-Judy:** ¿Y no le dirá a dasner algo?- pregunto indignada.

 **-Jefe:** Hable o cambiare de opinión.

Judy solo pudo terminar asintiendo. Comenzó de nuevo la investigación que realizaron hoy, esta vez con muchos más detalles, le conto cuando vino por los expedientes, cuando fueron a las praderas a la casa del venado, después a los bosques caducifolios con los padres del zorrillo y por ultimo con el padre del chacal que al principio no parecía muy expresivo. Al terminar judy noto que el jefe bogo no pudo evitar abrir su hocico algunas veces por la impresión de lo que descubrieron, pero cuando termino su relato el jefe se aclaró la garganta.

 **-Jefe:** Bien hoops, bien por ambos- se pasó la pesuña por encima de su barba- déjeme ver esas fotografías- judy se las dio y comenzó a mirarlas detenidamente.

 **-Judy:** ¿Aun no está listo el expediente del cadáver de la hiena de hoy?- se movió en su silla- tal vez también sea la misma de las fotografías.

 **-Jefe:** Aun no- dijo sin quitar la vista de las fotografías- debo decir que sería muy curioso que la hiena también sea la de esta fotografía y también seria gracioso decir que si aparece otro cuerpo nos ayudaría a hacer más conexiones con estas fotografías.

 **-Judy:** Eso mismo pensé yo.

 **-Jefe:** Bien hoops- dijo dejando caer las fotografías en la mesa- tengo que felicitarla por lo que hizo hoy, a pesar de sus faltas, para mañana en la tarde estará listo el expediente de la hiena y así podremos buscar conexiones, si resulta de la misma manera- suspiro y tomo aire- les pediremos a los familiares si pueden proporcionarnos la misma fotografía- volvió a mirar las fotos- ¡momento hoops!

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué sucede señor?

 **-Jefe:** Deberían ser 3 fotos ¿Dónde está el chacal?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

 **-Judy:** Bueno el señor chacal no quiso dárnosla, pero me dejo tomarle una fotografía.

 **-Jefe:** Eso es bueno- abrió un cajón y saco un cable USB- ¿podría pasarla a la computadora?- le pregunto apuntando a su laptop.

 **-Judy:** Eh, bueno- comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa- ¿no prefiere que se la mande por whatsapp?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Jefe:** Sabe que yo no uso esas cosas hoops.

 **-Judy:** Debería, todos en la sala estamos en un grupo y además- dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba su celular para tratar de mostrarle el grupo al jefe bogo.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Hoops!- de nuevo golpeo la mesa pero con menos fuerza- pásela a mi computador o la pondré a patrullar toda la noche- judy no tuvo más remedio que tomar el cable, y se dirigió a la computadora para conectar su teléfono en ella.

 **-Jefe:** Bien así está mejor- dijo mientras judy accedía a la carpeta donde estaban todas sus fotografías- y no entiendo cuál es el problema de pasarme la fotografía ¿Qué es eso?

En cuanto la carpeta se abrió, comenzaron a aparecer fotografías de judy y nick juntos, el jefe bogo logro reconocer la plaza de la ciudad, el cine, varios distritos, y muchas fotos eran de judy y nick dentro del auto patrulla. El jefe bogo arqueo una ceja mirando a judy. Ella solo seguía bajando con rapidez buscando la fotografía del chacal.

 **-Jefe:** ¿Pasa tanto tiempo con Wilde hoops?

 **-Judy:** Por eso le dije que se la mandaría por whatsapp señor, además es lógico somos compañeros- se había sonrojado bastante y aun no tenía éxito en encontrar la fotografía.

 **-Jefe:** Lo entiendo pero me refiero al cine, en la plaza- miro un poco más de cerca la pantalla- ¿esa es usted apuntándole a Wilde con el arma?- su hocico abrió de nuevo.

 **-Judy:** ¡Sí!- había logrado encontrar la fotografía del chacal, le dio click derecho y la mando al escritorio del jefe bogo- bien ya no hay nada que ver señor- dijo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que desconectaba el cable de su teléfono- la próxima vez déjeme mandarle algo por mensaje.

 **-Jefe:** Si lo siento mucho- se rasco su nuca con su pesuña- ¿de verdad pasa tanto tiempo con Wilde?- pregunto con una sonrisa esta vez.

 **-Judy:** ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- su sonrojo había aumentado más.

 **-Jefe:** Bueno es que-rio- normalmente no espero que mis reclutas pasen tanto tiempo juntos, lo digo porque toda la semana están juntos, ya sabe patrullando.

 **-Judy:** ¿Puedo retirarme? Señor- el jefe bogo se aclaró la garganta rápidamente.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Oh sí! Lo siento hoops, puede retirarse, le aseguro que mañana estará listo el expediente de la hiena- antes de que judy pudiera salir- ¡espere hoops!- volvió a la mesa y saco un sobre del cajón- tenga, estoy muy seguro de que se lo dará a Wilde para que lo firme.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto con curiosidad- ¿lo quiere para mañana?

 **-Jefe:** Tómelo como una carta de advertencia para Wilde, su ausencia se está extendiendo y ¡sí! Lo necesito para mañana.

Judy salió rápidamente de la oficina del jefe, sus nervios habían disminuido conforme bajaba la escalera, la noche ya había caído y garraza estaba dormido en su silla, aun judy tenía que dejarle los expedientes.

 **-Judy:** ¡Benjamin!

 **-Garraza:** ¡¿Qué sucede?! No puedo comerme eso- grito al tiempo que se despertaba- ¡Oh! Eres tu judy creí que el jefe bogo te había mandado a patrullar.

 **-Judy:** Todo resulto muy bien, se podría decir- recordó lo de las fotos- pero bueno aquí tienes los expedientes, esperemos que esté listo el de la hiena para mañana. Nos vemos mañana benjamín.

 **-Garraza:** Adiós judy- dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en su silla.

 **-Judy:** No puedo creerlo, no hablo ni veo a nick desde ayer ¿estará despierto a estas horas?- consulto la hora en su teléfono- creo que aun puedo ir, y además esto parece urgente- dijo blandiendo el sobre- pero ¡oh!- se sintió las llaves en el bolsillo- bueno no creo que pase nada grave, si vuelvo a tomar el auto prestado.

Subió al auto y lo puso en marcha hacia el departamento de nick. Durante el camino no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que paso ayer entre ella y nick ayer mientras bajaba sus orejas. Después de un rato llego al departamento de nick. Apago el auto y bajo, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro.

 **-Judy:** ¿Estará?- fue hacia la puerta y la toco varias- bien entonces- fue hacia la ventana de atrás y para su suerte la encontró abierta- ¡bien!

Entro por la ventana, todo estaba completamente oscuro y en silencio por lo cual saco la linterna que tenía en su cinturón.

 **-Judy:** Nick, nick ¿estás aquí? Wow- casi se tropieza con algo que le pareció de vidrio, dirigió la luz hacia lo que había molestado- ¿esto es?- lo olfateo- licor- volvió a poner la luz hacia adelante, logro ver que en el suelo alrededor 3 botellas más de licor- ¡Nick!- grito esta vez.

 **-Nick:** ¡¿QUE ACASO NO SABES CUANDO DEJAR DE FASTIDIAR?!

Judy no sintió el momento en que nick salió de la oscuridad, la tomo por los brazos y la estrello contra la pared fuertemente lastimándola, por el olor comprobó que nick estaba muy ebrio, comenzó a asustarse cuando le gritaba a nick que se calmara, pudo notar como sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados.

 **-Judy:** ¡Nick! ¡Nick! Soy yo- en ese momento sintió como nick le clavaba sus garras en el brazo izquierdo deslizándolas hacia abajo- ¡NICK! ¡ME LASTIMAS!- judy no tuvo más remedio que patear a nick en la entre pierna.

Con lágrimas de dolor físico y emocional judy salió de nuevo lo más rápido que pudo por la ventana, escucho un fuerte golpe dentro del departamento de nick, como algo que caía, supuso que nick se había desmayado por su grado de alcohol. Abrió el auto, lo puso en marcha, solo logro avanzar 3 cuadras, cuando se detuvo; el dolor de su brazo izquierdo era demasiado y la sangre le corría por el mismo. No quiso ir al hospital, rasgo una parte del pantalón que llevaba puesto y la enredo alrededor de su brazo, y con dificultad condujo hasta su complejo. Cuando llego apago el auto, bajo y entro en el complejo rápidamente, corrió hacia el baño deseando que no hubiera nadie, para su suerte así fue, entro y cerro con llave se quitó la venda improvisada, abrió la llave del lavamanos, y coloco su brazo para limpiar la sangre de él, gemía del dolor lo más bajo que podía para que nadie la escuchara. Cerró la llave, arranco un trozo de papel higiénico, y lo puso en la herida, quito el seguro y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, el cual cerro también con llave, fue hasta su cama para agacharse y sacar de abajo una caja que al abrirla judy contenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios, judy tomo un algodón y la botella de alcohol, quitándose el papel mojo el algodón con el alcohol, lo paso con cuidado por la herida para evitar que se infectara, arrojo el algodón usado al bote, aun entre lágrimas judy saco una gasa, la cual enrollo alrededor de su brazo, la corto con los dientes y la aseguro con un alfiler del botiquín. Judy guardo todo de nuevo en la caja poniéndola de nuevo de bajo de su cama, se subió con mucho cuidada y se recostó en su lado derecho.

 **-Judy:** Nick… ¿Qué te paso?- apoya su pata derecha contra la gasa de su brazo izquierdo aun llorando- aun me duele- se levantó de nuevo, volvió a agacharse para sacar la caja de primeros auxilios de la cual saco una pastilla que la ayudaría con el dolor, guardo la caja de nuevo, del pequeño refrigerador saco una botella de agua, se tomó la pastilla y volvió a su cama de nuevo sobre su lado derecho.

No sabía lo que más le dolía si su brazo o haber visto a nick de esa manera y que le haya hecho eso a ella. La pastilla comenzó a hacer efecto y se quedó dormida.

Cuando judy despertó aquella tarde miércoles fue gracias a unos golpes en su puerta que parecía que sería derrumbada. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con su uniforme, el brazo ya no le dolía tanto como anoche pero aun sentía algo de molestia en él. Con mucho esfuerzo fue a ver quién estaba tratando de tumbar su puerta.

 **-Judy:** ¿Quién es a estas horas?- abrió la puerta y le sorprendió quien estaba detrás- ¿Finnick?

 **-Finnick:** El mismo- finnick era el pequeño zorro blanco que era amigo de nick se veía bastante alterado- ¿no se supone que deberías estar con nick?- le pregunto alzando una ceja.

 **-Judy:** Se supone pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué debería estar con nick?- abrió sus ojos como platos- ¿Finnick que hora es?

 **-Finnick:** Las 5 ¿Por qué?

 **-Judy:** ¡LAS 5!- grito- ¿Qué me paso? ¡Debería estar en el trabajo! ¡Porque no desperté!- dijo alterada al mismo tiempo que revisaba su teléfono- ¡NO!

 **-Finnick:** ¿Qué sucede coneja?

Judy tenía más de 32 llamadas perdidas, algunas de sus padres, pero la mayoría eran del jefe bogo y la estación.

 **-Judy:** ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- volvió su vista a finnick mientras este pasaba al cuarto- lo siento ¿Qué necesitabas?- le pregunto olvidando las llamadas perdidas.

 **-Finnick:** Mira, normalmente voy a la casa de Wilde cuando no está y entro por su ventana trasera para comer y mirar su televisión pero cuando entre y camine dentro- trago saliva- había manchas de sangre en el piso y obviamente nick no estaba por ningún lugar, llame a su teléfono, pero lo encontré en el suelo de su sala y no tengo tu teléfono así que vine directamente a buscarte- bajo sus orejas- sabes estoy preocupado- la miro de nuevo- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

 **-Judy:** ¿Esto? ¿Cómo paso?- de repente las imágenes de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior volvieron a su mente rápidamente dándole una punzada de dolor en el brazo al tiempo que se lo agarraba, la sangre supo que era suya recordando cuando nick la corto con sus garras- no te preocupes, siendo policía estas cosas pasan- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

 **-Finnick:** Bien pero de nuevo ¿sabes dónde está Wilde? No es normal encontrar sangre en el departamento de alguien- vio que judy le temblaron los labios- ¿Qué le paso a Wilde?- abrió un poco el hocico cuando su mente hizo una conexión- un momento- avanzo para ponerse frente a ella- ¿Wilde te hizo eso?

Judy no pudo evitar romper a llorar, tomándose el brazo con su pata derecha le dio la espalda a finnick respondiéndole entre lágrimas.

 **-Judy:** Si...Fui a su casa anoche para darle algo de la estación, cuando entre estaba todo oscuro, y nick salió de la nada me tomo por los brazos, me estrello contra la pared, y me encajo sus garras haciéndome sangrar, pero…

 **-Finnick:** ¡¿Pero qué?!- le pregunto enojado.

 **-Judy:** No era nick, el olía mucho a alcohol- dijo aun entre lágrimas.

 **-Finnick:** Maldición Wilde ¡no de nuevo! Eso explica las botellas que vi tiradas en el suelo.

 **-Judy:** ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto volteándose al zorro pequeño con sus ojos rojos en lágrimas.

 **-Finnick:** Una vez se puso tan ebrio cuando bebíamos, que intento atarme con una botella quebrada- se tocó la nuca- pero fue hace mucho tiempo descuida- pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo? Nick llevaba mucho tiempo sin ponerse de esa manera, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

 **-Judy:** Han pasado varias cosas- dijo al tiempo que se secaba sus lágrimas con sus patas- no creo que sea el momento justo para contarlo, necesito ir al trabajo.

 **-Finnick:** ¿No quieres ir a buscar a nick?- aun no olvidaba a lo que vino- ¿no crees que pueda estar herido?

 **-Judy:** ¿Herido?- lo volteo a ver con enojo- ¡yo soy a la que lastimo!

 **-Finnick:** ¡pero ese no era Wilde! ¡Lo acabas de decir!

 **-Judy:** ¡YA SE!- grito al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a llorar de nuevo- es solo que no logro en que pensar quiero ir a buscarlo, pero a la vez no, quiero ir a mi trabajo, pero a la vez no quiero hacer nada- dijo aumentando sus lágrimas y agachando su cabeza cubierta por sus orejas.

 **-Finnick:** Mira judy ¿así te llamas verdad?- le pregunto tratando de hacerla sentir mejor- he visto las noticias, entiendo por lo que están pasando por lo de los cuerpos pero si no te ofendo con esto- se aclaró la garganta- pero sabiendo que no eres la única policía, yo iría a buscar Wilde.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- le dijo levantando su mirada y mirándolo.

 **-Finnick:** Bueno…Solo tú y yo buscaríamos a Wilde, en cambio hay más policías que pueden hacer el trabajo, así que, ¿me ayudarías a buscar a Wilde?

Judy medito con mucho esfuerzo su decisión, por una parte sabía que no pasaría mucho si faltaba o llegaba más tarde a su trabajo, había hecho bastante el día de ayer por lo cual no le preocuparía recibir otro regaño del jefe bogo o hacer patrullaje nocturno, pero por otra quería averiguar que paso con el expediente de la hiena; sin embargo a pesar de lo que paso quería buscar a nick.

 **-Judy:** Dame 20 minutos- le dijo levantándose.

 **-Finnick:** Entonces…

 **-Judy:** Iremos a buscar a nick, debo quitarme esto y cambiarme la gasa, espérame afuera- en la cara del zorro se dibujó una sonrisa y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Judy se quitó su uniforme pensando que tendría que conseguir otro par de pantalones nuevos, se puso ropa normal y se cambió la gasa de su brazo, su herida ya no se veía tan mal como anoche. Se miró al espejo tallando sus ojos para quitar los restos de lágrimas y salió del cuarto.

 **-Finnick:** Por fin vine en mi camioneta pero jamás me he subido a una patrulla así que…

 **-Judy:** Lo siento pero no podemos ir en el si me vieran estaría en grandes problemas, así que apresurémonos y vamos en el tuyo- salieron del complejo y subieron a la camioneta de finnick.

 **-Finnick:** ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto mientras arrancaba su camioneta.

 **-Judy:** A la casa de nick- finnick asintió y fueron hacia haya.

 **-Finnick:** Y dime… ¿Por qué fuiste anoche a la casa de Wilde?- pregunto con curiosidad.

 **-Judy:** Bueno- bajo sus orejas- nick ha estado faltando al trabajo por…bueno varias razones y bueno nuestro jefe me hizo enviarle una carta para que nick la firmara y bueno- finnick se dio cuenta de que a judy le comenzaba a cortársele la voz.

 **-Finnick:** Entiendo, entiendo lo siento- después de un poco más de camino llegaron a la casa de nick. Bajaron y entraron por la ventana trasera que seguía abierta.

 **-Judy:** Revisare el techo tu toma una botella de alcohol y algo para limpiar la sangre del suelo- dijo saliendo de nuevo por la ventana.

 **-Finnick:** Limpiar ¿la sangre? Maldición- tomo una botella de las que estaban en el suelo y un trapo de la cocina.

Judy se encontraba dándole vueltas al techo, no había encontrado a nick en ningún lugar.

 **-Judy:** Rayos- escucho que finnick la llamaba desde dentro bajo por la escalera y entro por la ventana- ¿Qué sucede?

 **-Finnick:** Bueno limpie tu sangre- a judy le dio un tic en el brazo izquierdo- levante todas las botellas y...No encontré a nick por ninguna lado- vio como judy bajaba sus orejas- ¿sabes de otro lugar al que pueda haber ido?

 **-Judy:** No- finnick enciendo el televisor- ¿Qué haces?

 **-Finnick:** Te dije que veía su televisión- un boletín informativo interrumpió lo que estaba viendo finnick.

 _´´Interrumpimos la transmisión para traerle un boletín especial, se ha confirmado la aparición de un nuevo cadáver en las afueras del distrito de la sabana el cual es un león, esto confirma el quinto cadáver en este mes, nuestro cuerpo policial nos ha dicho que están haciendo todo lo que está su alcance, hasta aquí la información´´_

 **-Finnick:** Vaya parece que esta ciudad vuelve a las andadas- dijo mirando a judy.

 **-Judy:** Necesito ir a la estación, llévame de vuelta a casa.

 **-Finnick:** ¿Qué? Pero… ¿no quieres seguir buscando a nick?- le pregunto mientras apagaba el televisor y se paraba.

 **-Judy:** ¡sí! Pero…Quiero encontrar a nick tanto como quiero encontrar al culpable que está causando esto- parecía que sus orejas iban a tocar el suelo- ahora llévame.

Salieron del apartamento de nick, subieron a la camioneta de finnick y fueron hacia el complejo de judy.

 **-Finnick:** ¿Y seguiremos buscando Wilde?- le pregunto al tiempo que judy se bajaba de su camioneta.

 **-Judy:** Vuelve a su casa, por si el vuelve mantente ahí. Mi numero está en el teléfono de nick ¡No veas las fotos!

 **-Finnick:** De acuerdo oficial- dijo para marcharse.

Judy entro rápidamente a su cuarto, para no perder más tiempo solo tomo su placa y su arma, tomo las llaves de la patrulla y salió para dirigirse a la estación. Llego rápido por la velocidad a la que iba, ya habían dado las 6:30 de la tarde.

 **-Judy:** ¡Benjamin! ¡Benjamin! Estoy aquí- le grito jadeando a garraza.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Judy! Pensé que ya no vendrías, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

 **-Judy:** Bueno…Es algo difícil de explicar- de nuevo las imágenes volvieron a su mente- olvídate esto ¿Qué ha pasado con el cadáver del león? ¿Terminaron el expediente de la hiena? ¿Dónde está dasner?

 **-Garraza:** Judy tranquila- le tomo un sorbo a su batido- el cadáver del león está en la morgue, y para nuestra suerte si así le podemos llamar- rio- ¡la hiena también iba en el mismo que los otros 3! Aun no lo sabemos sobre el león pero es increíble ¿no?

 **-Judy:** Si…Vaya es algo impresionante, si el león también resulta ser el de la foto estaremos cada vez más cerca de resolver el caso…eso creo, pero ¿Dónde está dasner?

 **-Garraza:** Bueno- rio- se molestó mucho porque no llegaste, y tuvo que hacer tu trabajo tanto de la oficina como salir a patrullar, el jefe bogo no quiso ponerle compañero aunque eso no es lo que le molesta, le molesta no estar en su oficina- volvió a reírse.

 **-Judy:** Es bueno tener a un amigo como tu garraza, te debo una caja de donas- vio una gran sonrisa por parte de benjamín- otra pregunta más ¿está el jefe bogo en su oficina?

 **-Garraza:** Si pero…no creo que lo ponga muy feliz verte por aquí a estas horas ¿segura que quieres ir a verlo?

 **-Judy:** Si es necesario.

 **-Garraza:** ¿No me dirás que te paso en tu brazo?

 **-Judy:** Amm…me lastime con mi batidora ¡adiós!- dijo al tiempo que se iba por las escaleras- bien aquí voy- toco- escucho como el jefe le permitía pasar, y por lo que esperaba no la recibió con una sonrisa.

 **-Jefe:** ¡HOOPS!- el grito del jefe retumbo por toda la oficina, tal vez hasta el piso de abajo- ¡no debería aparecerse por aquí si aún le queda algo de vergüenza!- judy trago saliva.

 **-Judy:** Señor le ofrezco una disculpa yo…

 **-Jefe:** Las excusas están de más hoops ¿Qué le paso en el brazo?

 **-Judy:** Amm problemas en la cocina- judy comenzaba a hartarse de esa pregunta.

 **-Jefe:** ¿Problemas en la cocina?- bufo- ¿trajo la carta que le di para que la firmara Wilde?- judy no respondió- ¿la trajo sí o no hoops?

 **-Judy:** No- dijo judy con un suspiro.

 **-Jefe:** Patrullaje nocturno hoops esta misma noche- dijo gravemente.

 **-Judy:** Pero señor…

 **-Jefe:** Y si aún le interesa, la hiena pertenece a la misma fotografía que trajo- abrió el cajón y saco otra fotografía de grupo con la hiena- sus padres vinieron el día de hoy y aceptaron dejarnos su foto, para mañana averiguaremos si el león también pertenece a la misma clase.

 **-Judy:** ¡No puede ponerme a patrullar cuando yo he resuelto la mitad del caso!- vio que el jefe le dio una mirada fría- perdón.

 **-Jefe:** Patrullaje nocturno esta noche hoops, antes de que se retire ¿Por qué Wilde no firmo la carta?- le pregunto levantando una ceja.

 **-Judy:** Él no se encontraba en casa ayer- mintió.

 **-Jefe:** Ya veo…pues será muy fácil hacer que la firme con eso de que pasara toda la noche patrullando, y como usted y el son muy cercanos, le será menos difícil. Ahora retírese hoops, que garraza le dé de un auto ¡Y pónganse un uniforme decente!

 **-Judy:** ¿Al menos tendré libre el día de mañana?- le pregunto algo molesta.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Buena sugerencia hoops!- le sonrió- ¡No! Ahora retírese o hare que vuelva a patrullar el día de mañana.

Judy salió de la oficina y bajo las escaleras muy enojada, más que preocupada, pensó que si le hubiera contado la verdadera razón por la cual nick no firmo la carta al jefe no le iba a importar en lo absoluto, le importaría más que ella había llegado tarde, y además tal vez la pondría a patrullar la noche siguiente.

 **-Garraza:** ¿Todo bien judy?- lo volteo a ver con cara enojada- oh ¿patrullaje nocturno?

 **-Judy:** ¡Sí! No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que he hecho solo porque llegue tarde este día y porque, porque- bajo sus orejas- nick no firmo la carta.

 **-Garraza:** Amm... sé que no te hará sentir mejor pero, te daré una unidad con el tanque lleno, ¿Qué dices?- le dijo dándole las llaves.

 **-Judy:** Bien- dijo suspirando- iré antes a casa a ponerme el uniforme, espero que el expediente del león este para mañana, nos vemos benjamín.

 **-Garraza:** Adiós judy.

Cuando judy se acercaba a su auto observo como llegaban varias unidades al estacionamiento, vio a varios de sus compañeros de sala de juntas y a otros oficiales de la estación, entre ellos estaba dasner que era una hiena.

 **-Judy:** ¡Dasner! Hola- corrió hacia el- sabes… es gracioso decírtelo pero hare patrullaje nocturno ¿quieres acompañarme?

 **-Dasner:** ¿Acompañarte?- la miro con algo de molestia- judy desde la mañana tuve que hacer tu trabajo, el jefe bogo me hizo recuperar las horas que perdimos en el distrito del bosque, haciendo rondas por todos lados, creo que lo único bueno del día fue que aproveche para visitar a mi madre, cuando fui a buscar a los padres de la hiena- suspiro- lo siento judy pero no puedo acompañarte, nos veremos mañana, espero.

Judy suspiro, y subio al auto para ponerse en marcha hacia su departamento. Cuando llego decidió que primero tomaría un baño antes de comenzar su ronda nocturna. Fue a lo que ella pensó, la ducha más reconfortante que había tenido desde que llego a zootopia. Después de salir fue a su cuarto a ponerse el uniforme, tuve que utilizar un pantalón ordinario, porque el del uniforme estaba rasgado producto de su vendrá improvisada.

 **-Rob:** Oye coneja, haremos una pequeña fiesta esta noche no esperes que le bajemos a la música- rob era una de las 2 gacelas vecinas que tenía judy eran muy ruidosos, y gritaban demasiado, jamás habían hecho una fiesta hasta ahorita- marco trae las cosas ¡APRESURATE!

 **-Marco: ¡** Seria más rápido si te movieras!- marco era la otra gacela.

 **-Rob:** ¡Cállate! Que no ves que la estoy intentando sobornar para que nos paren la fiesta ¿lo harás?

 **-Judy:** No chicos diviértanse, tengo que patrullar toda la noche así que pueden divertirse pero- le hecho la llave a su puerta- no entraran aquí y si veo que forjaron la puerta estarán tras las rejas mañana en la mañana, adiós- les dijo saliendo del complejo.

Subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. Tomo su teléfono y llamo al celular de nick el cual contesto finnick.

 **-Finnick:** ¿Quién es?

 **-Judy:** Soy judy, veo que si estas en casa de nick ¿no ha regresado?

 **-Finnick:** No, y espero que lo haga porque me estoy comiendo todo.

 **-Judy:** Bien no olvides llamarme si el regresa, estaré patrullando toda la noche.

 **-Finnick:** De acuerdo- colgó.

Judy se dedicó a recorrer las calles por las que normalmente patrullaba normalmente con nick, recorría las avenidas con más traficó, detuvo a 3 autos que iban a exceso de velocidad. Habían dado las 2 de la mañana, y decidió detenerse a hacer guardia enfrente del centro comercial. Había pasado alrededor de media hora, cuando judy se quedó dormida en el asiento.

Entro por la ventana de nick, todo estaba oscuro y ella iluminaba el suelo con su linterna para darse cuenta que no había ninguna botella de licor.

 **-Nick:** ¡NUNCA SABES CUANDO DEJAR DE FASTIDIAR!- de nuevo salía de la oscuridad y la tomaba de los brazos estrellándola contra la pared- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO VOLVERE!

 **-Judy:** Nick espera, me lastimas- se dio cuenta de que esta vez nick era consciente de lo que hacía.

 **-Nick:** ¡YA NO ME MOLESTARAS MAS CONEJA TONTA!- nick abrió su hocico y encajo sus dientes en el cuello de judy, haciendo que la sangre corriera.

…

 **-Judy:** ¡NO! ¡NICK!- se levantó en su asiento de golpe, sudando y jadeando del susto provocado por su pesadilla- estoy bien, estoy bien- decía entre jadeos- mi cuello está bien lo está- dijo al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el cuello y trataba de calmarse- un mal sueño solamente, estoy bien- miro la hora en su teléfono- son las 3:20 de la mañana, y no hay nada que reportar.

 _´´Unidades cerca de la plaza Sahara repórtense y vayan a la plaza se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un zorro con varias puñaladas en su cuerpo cambio y fuera´´_

Judy no quiso pensar lo que su mente trataba de hacerla pensar. Tomo el radio del auto y confirmo su posición y que iría de inmediato a la plaza. Llego rápidamente, estaban 2 unidades más junto al cadáver que ya tenía encima una manta negra.

 **-Oficial Osorio:** Buenas noches oficial hoops, ¿patrullando de noche?

 **-Judy:** Hola- por dentro se sentía asustada, era un zorro lo que estaba debajo de la manta pero, podía ser el que pensaba o seria el zorro de la foto- ¿no ha sido identificado aun?

 **-Oficial mancuerno:** ¿es una broma? Acabamos de llegar, contamos como 25, tal vez 30 puñaladas.

 **-Judy:** ¿creen que pueda?- les pregunto apuntando con sus ojos al cadáver, esto quería decir que si podía ver el cuerpo.

 **-Oficial Osorio:** Si…aun no llegan los especialistas, además ya todos lo vimos.

Judy saco un par de guantes de latex de su cinturón, se los coloco y contiendo la respiración destapo el cuerpo. Todo su torso estaba lleno de agujeros informes, eran las puñaladas hechas con quien sabe qué, pero lo que más le interesaba era ver el color de ojos del zorro. Que no sea el, que no sea el para su buena suerte, no era nick, el zorro tenía los ojos de un café oscuro, judy le cerro los parpados, lo cubrió con la manta negra y se levantó.

 **-Judy:** Bien si es de nuestro mismo autor (aún desconocido) sería el sexto cadáver- dijo al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes.

 **-Oficial mancuerno:** Y llego la caballería- iban llegando los encargados de recoger el cuerpo.

 **-Judy:** Bien, creo que seguiré mi ronda- el radio de todos sonó.

´´ _Han reportado la aparición de otro cuerpo al parecer es una pantera, parece que fue ahorcado, lo abandonaron en la avenida depredador´´_

 **-Oficial Osorio:** ¿Qué? ¿Otro más? En la misma noche, esto comienza a fastidiarme oigan trigales, lobato ¿podrían quedarse y escoltar a los forenses a la estación?

 **-Oficial lobato:** Desde luego ¿se queda con nosotros hoops?

 **-Judy:** No lo siento, también iré con la pantera.

 **-Oficial Osorio:** Bien, vámonos mancuerno- la pareja subió a su unidad, judy a la suya y fue tras ellos hacia el cadáver de la pantera.

 **-Judy:** Al fin- llegaron donde estaba el cuerpo de la pantera, había una unidad cuidando el cuerpo.

 **-Oficial Osorio:** ¿Qué acaso no pueden tapar eso?- el cuerpo de la pantera estaba descubierto.

 **-Oficial ñues:** Tranquilo, no traemos con que taparlo y además- saco una bolsa plástica con una hoja dentro- nos dejaron esto.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **-Oficial ñues:** Al parecer nuestro autor nos dejó un regalo de despedida- era una hoja con algo escrito, pero esta estaba hecha con letras de periódicos por lo que cada letra era de diferente tamaño.

´´EsPeRO no ESTAR CAusandOLEs MUCHas MolestiAS oficiaLES´´

 **-Oficial mancuerno:** Al menos es educado.

 **-Judy:** Denme eso, la llevare al laboratorio para que la analicen, tal vez podremos encontrar huellas o algo.

 **-Oficial ñues:** Bien, pero no dejes que le pase nada- le dijo a judy entregándole la bolsa- buena suerte.

 **-Judy:** Gracias, tal vez esto nos ayude de una vez por todas resolver esto- judy subió a su auto y se puso en marcha hacia la estación- lo que faltaba, 2 cadáveres mas, 2 expedientes más que esperar- miro su hora- 4:30 casi amanece, debe darme prisa.

! Hola de nuevo! Lamento mi ausencia de casi una semana, es por eso que decidí darles un capitulo bastante extenso. Siento que este capítulo ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito, sobre todo por algunos momentos. Espero que el nuevo caso que estoy mostrando les guste, y una disculpa a aquellos que no les esté gustando el caso del asesino y esten pensando que no estoy mostrando nada del nick x judy! tranquilos esos! porque les prometo que después de que termine el caso se vienen la verdad momentos muy buenos de nick x judy y otras cosas.

Muchas gracias a esos que sin una cuenta están leyendo esta historia, igualmente a aquellos que dan follow, favorito y comentan todo es bienvenido. Un gran saludo a todos! !Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Esto aún no acaba...


	7. Capitulo 7 El robo

**Capítulo 7**

Al llegar a la estación judy se estaciono apagando el auto bajo rápidamente corriendo dentro. Cuando entro garraza no estaba en la recepción, subió a la oficina del jefe bogo y tampoco estaba.

 **-Judy:** ¡La morgue! Tal vez ya trajeron el cuerpo del zorro- bajo y fue corriendo hasta el fondo donde se encontraba la morgue. Oía las voces del jefe, de garraza, de los forenses y de los oficiales mancuerno y Osorio.

 **-Jefe:** Pase- contesto al tiempo que judy tocaba la puerta- ¡hoops! ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? Le dije que debía patrullar toda la noche.

 **-Judy:** Eso hago señor ¿aún no ha llegado el cuerpo de la pantera?

 **-Forense:** Iremos por él, somos los únicos de este turno ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la bolsa?- le pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a la hoja dentro de la bolsa plástica.

 **-Judy:** Esto estaba junto con el cuerpo de la pantera, al parecer el responsable dejo una nota.

 **-Jefe:** Déjeme ver eso hoops- leyó la corta frase escrita informalmente con letras recortadas de periódicos- ¿causando molestias?- su respiración se aceleró un poco producto del cinismo que le transmitían esas palabras- ¿causando molestias?- suspiro y tomo aire de nuevo intentando calmarse.

 **-Judy:** Señor si me lo permite ¿cree que podamos analizar la carta? Tal vez podremos encontrar huellas algo que nos ayude a encontrar al culpable.

 **-Forense:** Tendremos que esperar hasta en la mañana para poder ir al laboratorio, tendremos suerte si nos los entregan a tiempo.

 **-Jefe:** Exacto. ¡Bien! Ustedes vayan ahora por el cuerpo de la pantera, garraza lleve esto a evidencias- le dijo dándole la bolsa con la carta- hoops sígame- ambos salieron fuera de la morgue- hoops no crea que no seguirá patrullando lo que queda del resto de la noche, le agradezco que nos haya traído la evidencia. Mañana usted y dasner la llevaran al laboratorio para que la analicen, les hare una carta para que les entreguen lo más rápido posible los resultados.

 **-Judy:** ¿Cuándo estará listo el expediente del león, señor?

 **-Jefe:** Estará listo para mañana, enviare a una unidad a buscar a sus familiares para comprobar lo de la fotografía, quedaran pendientes la pantera y el zorro- suspiro- por el momento hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche, mañana la prensa estará muy activa, puede retirarse hoops, no olvide terminar su patrullaje- le dijo al tiempo que se iba.

Judy salió de la estación, la camioneta de los forenses ya no estaba así que supuso que habían ido por el segundo cuerpo de la noche. Cuando subió al auto las preguntas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo ¿Quién estará haciendo esto? ¿Aumentara el número de cuerpos hallados a 2? A pesar de que los animales asesinados han estado coincidiendo con estar en la misma fotografía de grupo ¿Cuál es la razón de que todos estén relacionados? ¿El culpable estará en la misma fotografía? Pero la pregunta que se repetía en su mente muchas veces ¿Quién tendrá tanto odio dentro de sí mismo? Para poder matar a esos animales, y a algunos quitarles la vida de manera muy dolorosas. Con estas preguntas judy volvió a poner en marcha el auto y salió para terminar su patrullaje nocturno.

…

Judy decidió quedarse frente al centro comercial donde anteriormente estaba de guardia. Cuando vio que eran las 6:00 pensando en que ya no había más que reportar, decidió ir a su apartamento para dormir un poco. Cuando entro en su complejo se encontró con un desastre en el pasillo de los cuartos, vasos, latas de cerveza, bolsas de frituras, estaban regados por el suelo, al parecer la fiesta de las gacelas rob y marco había concluido hace tiempo.

 **-Judy:** Parece que se la pasaron bien- dijo cuando entraba a su cuarto y cerraba con llave coloco la alarma a las 9 de la mañana, a esa hora se levantaría para dirigirse hacia la estación para tomar la carta y llevarla al laboratorio- pero tal vez tengan problemas con la casera.

Se quitó su uniforme, se cambió la gasa de su brazo y se metió en su cama hasta quedarse dormida. Amanecía en jueves, el teléfono de judy comenzó a sonar a las 9:00 de la mañana, pero cuando judy se levantó se dio cuenta de que no era su alarma la que la despertó, era una petición de video llamada de sus padres. Pensó que no era el mejor momento para hablar con ellos, pero tal vez habían visto algo en las noticias y estarían preocupados por ella, así que tomo la llamada activando su cámara.

 **-Judy:** ¡Hola mamá!- le dijo con una sonrisa, había tomado el teléfono en la pata derecha, para qué su mamá no notara la gasa en brazo izquierdo.

 **-Madre de judy:** ¡Hija! ¡Hola! Saludo a tus hermanos- apunto la cámara hacia todos los hermanos de judy que la saludaban felizmente a través de la cámara- ¿Cómo has estado hija? Hemos visto las noticias ¿Cómo van las cosas? No te ves nada bien- le dijo preocupada.

 **-Judy:** Estoy bien mama tranquila, es solo que tuve una ronda de patrullaje nocturno- le contesto bostezando después- ¿has visto las noticias?

 **-Mamá:** Es horrible judy, tu padre está muy preocupado pensó en ir a buscarte cuando vimos la noticia del cuerpo del zorrillo ¿aún no hay noticias del culpable?

 **-Judy:** Por el momento no mamá, pero hemos tenido muy buenos avances en el caso, en este momento debo cambiarme para ir al laboratorio.

 **-Mamá:** De acuerdo hija, no olvides que si las cosas se ponen feas puedes volver cuando quieras, dile adiós a tus hermanos- de nuevo les apunto a sus hijos con el teléfono.

 **-Judy:** ¡Adiós a todos! Mama debo irme, te llamare después, salúdame a papa, espero ir a visitarlos pronto ¡los quiero!

 **-Mamá:** También te queremos hija, ven pronto- diciendo esto su madre da fin a la llamada.

Judy se levantó, se puso su uniforme con el pantalón ordinario, tomo su arma, las llaves del auto, salió y cerro su cuarto con llave, el desastre de las gacelas aún seguía en el suelo del pasillo. Cuando subió al auto decidió llamar a finnick al celular de nick, nadie contesto, pensó que tal vez finnick había salido de la casa de nick, pero no podía ir por el momento, necesitaba llegar pronto a la estación. Al llegar judy entro a la estación, sentía demasiado movimiento, dasner estaba con garraza hablando en la recepción.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Judy! ¡Buenos días!- ella se preguntaba como benjamín podía estar feliz a pesar de todo, lo envidaba un poco por eso.

 **-Judy:** Buenos días benjamín amm…buenos días dasner.

 **-Dasner:** Buenos días, garraza me ha contado lo de la carta que se encontró con la pantera, espero que esta vez no me dejes todo el trabajo.

 **-Judy:** Es gracioso que digas eso- rio- porque debemos ir al laboratorio para que analicen la carta benjamín ¿la tienes?

 **-Garraza:** ¡Sí! El jefe me pidió que te diera esto también- le entrego un sobre junto con la carta dentro de la bolsa- es una carta de urgencia, así no tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo los resultados.

 **-Judy:** Bien, gracias benjamín ¿aun sin noticias del expediente del león?

 **-Garraza:** ¡Sí! ¡Está listo! Alguien ir a buscar a los familiares del león, ya están haciendo los expedientes del zorro y la pantera.

 **-Judy:** ¡Qué bien! Si esto nos da algo estaremos muy cerca de acabar con esto- dijo entusiasmada.

 **-Dasner:** Y más cerca de volver a mi oficina, vámonos ya coneja.

 **-Judy:** Cierto, nos vemos después garraza- salieron de la estación- ¿crees que puedas perdonarme por lo de ayer?

 **-Dasner:** De acuerdo, solo porque me alegra lo mucho que el caso está avanzando pero…yo aún conduzco- diciendo esto dasner toma las llaves y sube al asiento del conductor- ¿aún no quiere regresar Wilde? digo si se puede saber- le pregunto poniendo en marcha el auto.

 **-Judy:** Nick- por más que quería no podía evitar que las imágenes de lo que nick le hizo regresaran a su mente- bueno…el aun esta indispuesto.

 **-Dasner:** Solo quiero recuperar mi oficina, es por eso que pregunto no sabes lo triste que es llegar a una sala con oficiales ruidosos, por cierto ¿no es gracioso lo que dice la carta?

 **-Judy:** ¿Gracioso? No le hayo a la gracia a 2 cadáveres en una sola noche- le dijo volteándolo a ver enojada.

 **-Dasner:** Vamos coneja, no siempre nos dejan notas así, y me parece gracioso por no querer causar molestias- rio.

 **-Judy:** Es una lástima que la hiena de la fotografía no hayas sido tú- le dijo con una risa.

 **-Dasner:** Auch.

Al llegar al laboratorio se estacionaron y bajaron rápidamente del auto. Entraron al laboratorio, un lugar bastante grande al parecer, la recepción era muy grande y había muchos animales esperando ser atendidos.

 **-Judy:** Disculpe señorita- judy se había acercado a la recepcionista que era una armadillo algo mayor le recordó un poco a su casera- oficial judy hoops amm- leyó su gafete- Gladis ¿Cómo está?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **-Gladis:** No importa que sean oficiales tendrá que tomar un turno y esperar a ser atendidos.

 **-Judy:** Pero tenemos evidencia de un caso ¡es necesario que nos atiendan!

 **-Dasner:** Coneja olvidaste esto- le enseño el sobre del jefe bogo- traemos una carta hecha por el capitán de la policía- le entrego la carta a la recepcionista.

 **-Gladis:** Esperen aquí- salió de su escritorio y se adentró por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a varias puerta en el fondo.

 **-Judy:** ¿A dónde va?

 **-Dasner:** Yo que se- después de 3 minutos la recepcionista volvió con ellos sin la carta.

 **-Gladis:** Sigan por ese pasillo, doblen hacia la derecha y busquen la puerta del químico Bob él les ayudara.

Le dieron las gracias a la recepcionista armadillo, tomaron el pasillo que era bastante largo tenia puertas abiertas y otras cerradas, doblaron por la derecha y después de pasar 3 puertas encontraron la del químico al que buscaban, la tocaron y una voz profunda pero amigable les respondió que entraran. Dentro en una silla detrás de un escritorio estaba sentado un bisonte marrón les recordaba mucho al jefe bogo, pero este se veía más amigable que su jefe.

 **-Bob:** Así que los mando bogo, llevaba tiempo sin mandarme a oficiales el caso debe de ser duro- se levantó para darles la pata- oficial hoops, oficial dasner.

 **-Judy:** Un momento ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? ¿Conoce al jefe bogo?

 **-Bob:** Lo lamento, bogo me conto todo en la carta oficiales y claro que lo conozco un viejo amigo de la academia, estábamos juntos en la academia de policía, pero yo tuve que salir de la academia por motivos familiares, después de salir tenía que buscar la forma de ayudar a esta ciudad y la encontré, supongo que bogo los mando para que yo hiciera lo que según él mi ´´magia´´.

 **-Dasner:** No me imagino al jefe diciendo la palabra magia.

 **-Bob:** Bueno cuando se está entre amigos la confianza sobra- choco sus pesuñas- entonces ¿Dónde está la carta?

 **-Judy:** Aquí tiene- le entrego la bolsa plástica con la carta dentro.

 **-Bob:** Ya veo- la examinaba con detenimiento por detrás y delante- les diré que normalmente bogo recurre a mi porque le he ayudado a encontrar muchas pistas hasta en la evidencia más insignificante pero- le volvió a dar otra mirada a la carta- no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.

 **-Judy:** Pero ¿usted podrá encontrar algo que nos lleve al culpable?- le pregunto con preocupación.

 **-Bob:** Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, no siempre se encuentra algo en las evidencias, algunos son muy listos y otros muy descuidados- tomo la bata de su silla y unos anteojos- pueden esperar aquí si gustan oficiales o en la recepción, llevare esto al laboratorio.

 **-Judy:** Esperaremos aquí gracias por la ayuda señor.

 **-Bob:** No es nada después de todo es bogo- salió de la oficina con la bolsa de la carta en la pata.

Se sentaron en un sillón duro que había en la oficina, pasaron primero 10 minutos, 15, 20 hasta que judy se levantó y comenzó a caminar por toda la oficina.

 **-Dasner:** Quieres por favor sentarte coneja- le dijo en voz alta.

 **-Judy:** Por supuesto no te preocupa que tal vez no encontremos nada, no te preocupa que los cuerpos sigan apareciendo, solo eres una hiena que solo quiere estar encerrada en su oficina- vio que dasner le entre cerro los ojos con enojo- lo siento- le dijo en voz baja.

 **-Dasner:** Que importa- dijo con despreocupación- de todos modos tienes razón al menos en lo de la oficina y no debes desesperarte no es que solo vaya a poner la hoja debajo de un microscopio y listo.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué? Me dirás que también estuviste en un laboratorio.

 **-Dasner:** No…pero aprendes algunas cosas cuando tu trabajo no es la ´´acción´´ como dices coneja.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, los 20 minutos se convirtieron en media hora, esta se hizo una hora entera esperando, la cual ya iba para una hora con 30 minutos. Cuando el reloj alcanzo las 11:30 la puerta de la oficina se abrió haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver al bisonte marrón que entraba con una expresión seria.

 **-Judy:** ¿Pudo encontrar algo señor?

 **-Bob:** Lo lamento oficiales- le entrego a judy la bolsa con la carta de nuevo- le hice todas las pruebas posibles no hay huellas, restos de pelo, saliva, incluso el pegamento usado para pegar las letras fue hecho en casa.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Engrudo?- dijo sorprendido.

 **-Bob:** Si…lamento tener que decirlo pero este es bastante listo oficiales parece que hallar al culpable será más difícil y por desgracia temo que podemos correr con la misma suerte si vuelve a dejar una carta u otra cosa así.

 **-Judy:** Rayos- bajo sus orejas, se sentía devastada su única esperanza de encontrar una pista se había esfumado en un instante, su única luz se había apagado, las preguntas volvían a su cabeza de nuevo.

 **-Dasner:** Le agradecemos mucho que nos ayudara señor entendemos que hizo todo lo que pudo.

 **-Bob:** Mis disculpas a bogo, estaré dispuesto ayudar en todo lo posible oficiales.

 **-Judy:** Si…gracias por la ayuda señor- salieron de la oficina judy con la carta en su mano- ¡de que sirve esto!

 **-Dasner:** No hagas eso- recogió la carta- aun la tenemos que regresar a evidencias y lo sabes pero aun así tengo que admitir que me siento decepcionado porque no se encontró nada.

Cruzaron el pasillo, la recepción y volvieron al estacionamiento para volver a subir al auto, una vez arriba lo pusieron en marcha.

 **-Dasner:** Bien…supongo que debemos volver a la estación, anímate coneja tal vez ya tienen la respuesta del león.

Judy no hablo en todo el camino. Llegaron a la estación, bajaron del auto y fueron hacia dentro.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Hola judy! ¿Qué tal les fue?- vio que dasner le abrió los ojos en señal de que no era bueno hablarle a judy- oh lo siento.

 **-Dasner:** Coneja que tal si dejas esto en evidencias, yo iré a decirle al jefe bogo.

 **-Judy:** No... Iré yo- se alejó de ambos, de los demás oficiales de la estación y subió escaleras arriba hacia la oficina del jefe, al llegar a la puerta toco.

 **-Jefe:** Adelante- judy abrió la puerta tratando de no verse deprimida- ¡Hoops! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Pudo encontrar algo Bob?- le pregunto levantándose de golpe del asiento.

 **-Judy:** Señor…lo lamento pero, no se encontró nada en la carta, el señor Bob dice que se disculpa.

 **-Jefe:** Claro- dijo desplomándose en su silla- no es culpa de Bob, no es culpa de nadie lo que está pasando más que del culpable.

 **-Judy:** Señor ¿el león pertenecía a la fotografía?

 **-Jefe:** Si hoops, si pertenece al mismo salón de clases que los demás cuerpos, lo sabremos hasta mañana sobre el zorro y la pantera- tomo aire- he tratado de mantener a la prensa alejada de la estación.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué haremos ahora señor?- vio como el bisonte azul se pasaba su pesuña por su barba.

 **-Jefe:** Por el momento hoops…seguir patrullando, buscando como lo hemos hecho en cada caso que hemos tenido y por desgracia esperar a que aparezca otro cuerpo, ahora retírese hoops aún no termina su turno.

Judy al salir de la oficina se extrañó de que no saliera despedida a gritos como casi normalmente le pasaba al salir de la oficina del jefe bogo, y por lo que ella pensaba el jefe comenzaba a quedarse sin esperanzas de encontrar al culpable, pero no se detendría por un asesino cobarde que se esconde en las sombras. Judy volvió a bajar las escaleras, para encontrarse a dasner hablando con garraza.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

 **-Garraza:** ¿Qué dijo el jefe judy?

 **-Judy:** Patrullar, y seguir buscando.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Es todo? Hemos estado haciendo desde que comenzó todo esto coneja.

 **-Judy:** Es lo que hacemos todos los días hiena- le dijo molesta- solo que tu estas siempre metido en tu oficina, haciendo nada.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Nada? Por lo mismo de que tu estas siempre afuera no te das cuenta el trabajo que hacemos otros ¡coneja!

 **-Garraza:** ¡muchachos! Vamos no peleen, no esta situación ¿Qué tal si buscan a algunos chicos malos?- les dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

 **-Dasner:** No creo que haga mucha diferencia atrapar a unos insignificantes ladrones garraza.

 **-Judy:** Vámonos ya hiena, antes de que todos quieran saber lo de la carta.

…

El resto de la tarde del jueves transcurrió normal, durante el patrullaje judy y dasner solo pusieron algunas multas, detuvieron un vehículo a alta velocidad, y pasaron el resto del día haciendo guardia en la plaza. Había llegado la noche judy y dasner regresaban a la estación para dejar su reporte del día y marcharse a casa.

 **-Garraza:** Hasta mañana judy ¿quieres llevarte un auto?

 **-Judy:** Paso tomare el metro esta vez.

 **-Dasner:** En ese caso yo si te acepto el auto garraza- el guepardo feliz anoto a la hiena y le entrego unas llaves- pero antes iré a mi oficina, nos vemos coneja.

 **-Judy:** Hasta mañana benjamín, buenas noches- judy salió de la estación pretendía tomar el metro pero decidió caminar hasta el departamento de nick.

Cuando llego vio una luz encendida dentro fue hacia la ventana de atrás la cual estaba abierta, al parecer finnick no se encontraba la luz pertenecía a la cocina en la cual había una nota sobre el horno de microondas.

 _´´Coneja si llegas a leer esta nota te pido una disculpa pero no regresare a la casa de Wilde hasta el viernes en la tarde por asuntos de mi trabajo, Wilde sigue sin dar señales de regresar lo siento mucho´´_

 _PD. El celular de Wilde está en la mesa de centro de la sala._

 _Finnick._

 **-Judy:** Dulces galletas con queso- suspiro- ahora me arrepiento de no haber tomado un auto- camino hasta el sillón de la sala y tomo el teléfono de nick que estaba sobre la mesa lo encendió mostrando una foto de ella y nick juntos, al teléfono de nick solo le quedaba el 30% de batería judy se sentó y entro a la galería de nick donde aparecían muchas fotografías de nick y judy juntos, y algunas del zorro solo, pero el resto eran de la coneja y el zorro juntos en muchos lugares de la ciudad.

Judy sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta conforme pasaba las fotografías hasta que pensó en algo.

 **-Judy:** Creo que me quedare aquí esta noche pero no puedo volver a dormirme solo con el uniforme debo ir por ropa a casa pero- pensó- ¡claro!- saco su propio teléfono- como no lo pensé antes puedo pedir un zuber- entro a la aplicación y selecciono el zuber más cercano el cual llegaría en solo 10 minutos.

El zuber llego un poco antes de lo esperado judy dejo el teléfono de nick sobre la mesa, salió por la ventana y se dirigió al auto que la esperaba.

 **-Zuber:** ¿Judy?- pregunto la castora que manejaba el auto.

 **-Judy:** Si buenas noches- le respondió que subía a la parte trasera del auto.

 **-Zuber:** Bien ¿está de acuerdo con la ruta?- judy asintió- excelente- puso en marcha el auto- así que es oficial señorita wow debe ser un trabajo muy arriesgado.

 **-Judy:** Descuide yo pienso que hasta usted tiene más que yo en un turno nocturno- la castora rio un poco.

 **-Zuber:** Tal vez tengas razón querida, últimamente las botellas de agua no han sido suficiente, es como si todos tuvieran sed al subir a este auto.

El resto del camino transcurrió en una agradable plática de judy y la castora. Al llegar judy le quiso pedir un favor a la conductora.

 **-Judy:** ¿Cree que pueda llevarme de regreso en donde tome el viaje? Solo necesito entrar por unas cosas a mi cuarto ¿puede?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **-Zuber:** De acuerdo señorita, pero lo tomare como un segundo viaje ¿está bien?

 **-Judy:** Si muchas gracias no tardare mucho- judy entro al complejo rápidamente el piso ahora se veía limpio y libre de basura, metió la llave en la puerta de su cuarto, al entrar saco de debajo de la cama su maleta vacía donde metió dentro un par de camisetas, un pantalón, saco también de su botiquín lo que necesitaba para cambiarse la gasa de nuevo, su cargador de su teléfono y esto lo metió igualmente dentro de la maleta, la tomo, salió de su cuarto cerrándolo con llave y regreso al auto- ¡listo! Espero no haber tardado mucho.

 **-Zuber:** No te preocupes querida, al menos no me pidieron un viaje pero aun lo tomare esto como otro viaje- rio un poco- disculpe ¿ya encontraron al culpable de lo que está pasando? Digo si se puede saber.

 **-Judy:** No se preocupe, por desgracia no hemos encontrado al culpable no había algo así desde el último caso, pero usted puede dormir tranquila haremos todo lo posible por terminar con esto.

 **-Zuber:** Gracias señorita, créame no salía de mi casa por nada cuando los depredadores se estaban volviendo salvajes- lo que quedaba de camino fue sobre la señora castora de como se había convertido en zuber. Al llegar al departamento de nick, judy pago su viaje, tomo su maleta y volvió a entrar por la ventana al departamento de nick.

Entro al cuarto de nick encendió la luz puso su maleta sobre la cama y saco las cosas de la maleta poniéndolas sobre la cama, tomo su cargador y fue hacia a la sala para conectar el teléfono de nick. Escucho en ese momento su estómago rugir.

 **-Judy:** Tengo hambre revisare que tiene nick para cenar- pensó que no debía aprovecharse de la ausencia nick pero en realidad no había comido nada desde la tarde y nick no se molestaría si estuviera ahí, fue hacia el refrigerador para abrirlo.

Dentro había muchas cosas que tenían como ingrediente principal las moras que tanto le gustaban a nick, pero también había otras frutas como manzanas, mangos, melones, hasta que judy abrió un cajón de abajo y se encontró con un mazo de zanahorias frescas, tomo el mazo de zanahorias, la media barra de mantequilla que quedaba y cerro el refrigerador. Separo las zanahorias, las puso bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero, las seco y saco un cuchillo de uno de los cajones para cortar 4 zanahorias en rodajas. Al terminar de hacer esto, encendió la estufa para derretir la mantequilla en una cazuela donde salteo las zanahorias unos minutos para después servírselas en un plato, tomo un tenedor y apago la estufa para sentarse en el sillón. Mientras comía tomo su celular para ver esta vez ver las fotos de ella y nick juntos de nuevo, hasta que se encontró con un video mientras bajaba las fotografías, no recordaba que lo tenía y lo reprodujo.

 **-Judy:** Y dígame oficial Wilde ¿Qué tal se siente después de su primera semana en la policía de zootopia?- ambos estaban dentro del auto patrulla haciendo guardia, nick estaba en el asiento del copiloto con la vista hacia abajo escribiendo en las hojas de la tablilla de madera.

 **-Nick:** Bueno es mejor de lo que esperaba, salvo por mi jefe que es un mandón por su puesto- rio- no estoy acostumbrado a que me den ordenes, o que me digan que hacer.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué es lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que se volvió oficial de policía?- nick ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que judy lo estaba grabando mientras este seguía escribiendo con la vista baja.

 **-Nick:** Lo mejor que me he pasado, es que ya no duermo debajo de un puente y que ahora duermo bajo un techo de verdad.

 **-Judy:** ¿Solo eso?

 **-Nick:** Si ¿algo más que quieras saber zanahorias?

 **-Judy:** ¿A quién le agradeces por haber entrado a la policía de zootopia?

 **-Nick:** A mí y solo a mi pelusa- contesto con una sonrisa sin levantar la vista.

 **-Judy:** ¿Con que solo a ti entonces? ¿Qué piensa que diría el jefe bogo de lo que dijo sobre que es un mandón, oficial Wilde?

 **-Nick:** ¿Qué?- asustado levanto su vista y volteo hacia judy que vio que lo estaba grabando- muy astuta zanahorias ahora dame eso y me ocupare de borrarlo- le dijo al tiempo que estiraba la pata para tratar de alcanzar el teléfono de judy.

 **-Judy:** Lo borrare no te preocupes pero con una condición nick.

 **-Nick:** ¿Y cuál es zanahorias? ¿Escribir tu reporte de nuevo?

 **-Judy:** No…Dime ¿Quién te pidió ser su compañero?

 **-Nick:** Tu.

 **-Judy:** ¿Y quién te animo a entrar a la policía?

 **-Nick:** Tu.

 **-Judy:** ¿Y cómo se llama ese tú?

 **-Nick:** Dime que no haremos esto de nuevo zanahorias.

 **-Judy:** Vamos di mi nombre, casi nunca lo dices.

 **-Nick:** Solo hago en situaciones de peligro o mucho riesgo zanahorias.

 **-Judy:** Entonces que le muestre este video al jefe bogo no es una situación de riesgo en ese caso se lo mostrare.

 **-Nick:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo tu ganas- suspiro- le doy las gracias a la oficial Judy hoops por haberme animado a entrar a la policía de zootopia ¿feliz?

 **-Judy:** Dime el color de mis ojos.

 **-Nick:** Suficiente ¡dame eso zanahorias!- en segundos nick se abalanzo sobre judy para quitarle el teléfono- dejare que lo guardes, pero lo borraras en 48 horas- le dijo esta vez el grabando a judy.

 **-Judy:** Zorro astuto- le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que el video se terminaba.

Con el plato vació, y una lagrima corriéndole por la mejilla judy dejo su teléfono para depositar el plato en el fregadero.

 **-Judy:** Si supieras que nunca borre ese video torpe zorro…si tan solo estuvieras aquí ya hubiéramos resuelto todo esto- dijo al tiempo que se secaba otra lagrima- bueno, estoy un poco cansada tomare una ducha.

Fue hacia el cuarto de nick, tomo la ropa que trajo y se dirigió hacia el baño de nick. Comparado con el baño de su complejo era un poco más grande, había un retrete, la ducha era más amplia que la de su complejo, y un lavabo. Se quitó su uniforme y entro en la ducha. Era la primera vez que no tenía que compartir un baño. Al terminar de secarse, se puso su ropa, doblo su uniforme y lo llevo al cuarto de nick.

 **-Judy:** Bien veamos qué tal va esto- se estaba quitando la gasa de su brazo para volverla a cambiar- vaya…esto sí que sano rápido entonces este será el último cambio- retiro la gasa y la cambio por una nueva asegurándola- ¡oh! Mi teléfono- fue hacia la sala, tomo su teléfono, junto con el de nick y su cargador.

Los llevo hacia el cuarto y ahora fue el turno de conectar el suyo el resto de la noche con la alarma programada a las nueve de la mañana dejando el teléfono de nick a un lado del suyo, apago la luz y se acostó en la cama de nick cayendo poco a poco en su sueño.

…

Amanecía en viernes la alarma de judy la despertó como la había programado, se levantó rápidamente, fue hacia el baño se cepillo los dientes, se lavó la cara, y regreso al cuarto para ponerse el uniforme, se puso su placa, se acomodó el arma en el cinturón, y camino a la cocina para prepararse un café antes de salir. Cuando estaba apuntó de salir de la cocina escucho como se abría la puerta principal por ella estaba entrando finnick.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué haces aquí?- vio que estaba empujando dos cajas encimadas.

 **-Finnick:** Eso mismo me gustaría saber de ti coneja.

 **-Judy:** En la nota pusiste que volverías hasta la tarde ¿Qué es todo eso?

 **-Finnick:** Y lo hare aun debo volver al trabajo, es solo que necesitaba dejar estas piezas en algún lugar seguro- contesto dejando las cajas en un rincón.

 **-Judy:** Piezas ¿no serán robadas verdad?

 **-Finnick:** Oye coneja más cuidado con lo que dices, son piezas de auto enviadas legalmente, las necesito para arreglar un auto que me traerán mañana a mi taller- cuando recupero el aliento pregunto por lo que tenía curiosidad- entonces ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

 **-Judy:** Si tú lo dices…Me quede aquí anoche vendré por mis cosas al acabar mi turno y solo fue porque tú no estabas ¿y desde cuando tienes llaves?

 **-Finnick:** Sigues entrando por la ventana- rio- te las daría pero es la única que hay ¿quieres un aventón?

 **-Judy:** Ya que- subió al asiento de copiloto de la camioneta de finnick- y…de casualidad ¿has intentado buscar a nick?- pregunto en voz baja.

 **-Finnick:** Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar coneja estoy tan preocupado por el tanto como tú lo estas.

 **-Judy:** Pero…me pregunto si el estará bien, zootopia es tan grande.

 **-Finnick:** No te preocupes por Wilde coneja, después de todo es un zorro y además él puede cuidarse solo de eso no hay duda.

 **-Judy:** Tal vez tengas razón.

 **-Finnick:** Bien hemos llegado, serian 40 dólares o bien quitarme una multa de tránsito.

 **-Judy:** Muy gracioso nos veremos después- abrió la puerta y bajo para cerrarla. Al entrar en la estación llena de oficiales dispersos, vio a garraza tratando de calmar a un tejón que hablaba muy fuerte.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Señor por favor cálmese! Si tan solo me dejara anotar la descripción de su tráiler- parecía que el guepardo estaba a punto de llorar.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué es lo que ocurre benjamín?- el tejón la observo un poco molesto por haber interrumpido.

 **-Garraza:** Le robaron su tráiler anoche y esta muy molesto, quiere que lo busquemos pero ni siquiera me dice la descripción de su tráiler.

 **-Tejón:** ¿Hay alguien aquí que pueda ir a buscar mi tráiler?- pregunto más fuerte esta vez volteándose hacia judy.

 **-Judy:** Señor tranquilícese buscaremos su tráiler pero necesitamos que nos diga como es.

 **-Tejón:** Como me pide tranquilizarme cuando mi trabajo ha sido robado ¡No hay alguien capaz de buscar mi tráiler!

 **-Judy:** ¡Oiga!- el tejón fijo más su vista en judy y varios oficiales voltearon a ver la escena- garraza ¿ya llego dasner?

 **-Garraza:** Si…está en la sala, ahora iré por otra caja de donas para sentirme. Mejor.

 **-Judy:** Acompáñeme señor- judy comenzó a caminar con el señor tejón detrás de ella un poco más calmado- espere aquí por favor- entro a la sala y vio a dasner sentado en una silla trazando algo- hola.

 **-Dasner:** Vienes a decirme que regreso Wilde- judy se dio cuenta de que estaba dibujando el paisaje de la sabana.

 **-Judy:** No…no sabía que dibujabas tan bien ¿es la sabana verdad?

 **-Dasner:** Crees que solo dibujo rostros coneja.

 **-Judy:** Bueno si pero- sacudió su cabeza- ¡oye! necesito que me ayudes con algo después de todo es tu especialidad.

 **-Dasner:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **-Judy:** Hay un tejón afuera, le robaron su tráiler anoche, y necesita decirnos como es para buscarlo.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Quién robaría un tráiler? son muy grandes.

 **-Judy:** Entonces será más fácil encontrarlo ahora ven- dasner se levantó y fue tras judy- señor le presento al dibujante dasner- dasner le dio la pata al señor- él le ayudara con la descripción de su tráiler.

 **-Dasner:** Me sigo preguntando quien sería tan tonto para robar un tráiler, son fáciles de ubicar son muy grandes ¿no cree?

 **-Tejón:** Creame que eso es lo que me parece muy tonto pero a la vez me preocupa menos, solo quiero que busquen mi tráiler ¡ya!

 **-Dasner:** Entonces sígame- iban hacia la oficina donde dasner quería estar todo el tiempo pero que ahora la ocupaba temporalmente un practicante. Dasner toco la puerta pero al parecer no había nadie así que la abrió- no puedo creerlo se supone que debería estar aquí ese ´´practicante´´- dijo con tono burlesco.

 **-Judy:** No puedes tomar solo los lápices de la mesa y ya.

 **-Dasner:** No, necesito mi caja maleta ¡aquí esta!- abrió un armario de metal que se dividía en 3 pisos y hasta abajo estaba la maleta de dasner, una maleta de piel sintética color negra que la cerraba un botón- nadie toca esta maleta salvo yo, bien señor adelante siéntese en esta silla.

 **-Judy:** Te ves emocionado al parecer ¿tanto te gusta esto?- con el señor tejón sentado judy se recargo en la pared.

 **-Dasner:** Si me devolvieras mi oficina coneja- abrió la maleta para sacar una libreta, una caja metálica que al abrirla contenía lápices de colores, y un lápiz de grafito- bien señor puede comenzar- se sentó en otra silla.

El señor tejón le comenzó a explicar con detalles como era su tráiler, le dijo que era un tráiler de 6 llantas de color blanco con una cabina de descanso instalada atrás, con dos espejos en la parte frontal sobre el cofre, y un adorno de un tejón de metal fijado igualmente en el cofre.

 **-Dasner:** Bien… ¿es este su tráiler?- el señor tejón abrió sus ojos de la impresión parecía que veía su tráiler en una fotografía.

 **-Judy:** Vaya.

 **-Tejón:** ¡Sí! Ese es mi tráiler ahora ¿lo buscaran?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **-Judy:** Desde luego señor pero necesito que nos cuentes donde estaba anoche cuando su tráiler fue robado.

 **-Tejón:** Bueno llegue a un motel de paso llamado ´´ _el helecho´´_ para descansar por la noche en la carretera antes de llegar al distrito de la jungla, iba por un cargamento de sandias que traería a la ciudad pero cuando desperté en la mañana para marcharme mi tráiler ya no estaba.

 **-Judy:** ¡Ya se! ¿Intento preguntar por las cámaras de seguridad del motel señor?

 **-Tejón:** No…desde luego que no me encontraba muy enojado en ese momento que no pensé en hacerlo.

 **-Judy:** Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de ir a ese motel a revisar las cámaras descuide encontraremos muy pronto su tráiler.

 **-Tejón:** Gracias es mi trabajo así que sería bueno tenerlo de vuelta.

 **-Dasner:** Bien señor lleve esto a recepción- le entrego el dibujo- y así su caso entrara en denuncias.

 **-Tejón:** Se los agradezco oficiales.

 **-Judy:** Descuide, vámonos ya hiena tenemos trabajo que hacer- dasner guardo sus cosas y puso la maleta de nuevo en el mueble, los 3 volvieron a recepción con garraza- garraza danos un auto.

 **-Garraza:** Desde luego judy- le entrego las llaves de un auto.

 **-Tejón:** Discúlpeme por lo de hace un momento oficial estaba muy enojado por lo de mi tráiler, me dijeron que le diera esto a usted.

 **-Garraza:** Descuide estoy acostumbrado a esas reacciones ¿una dona?- el tejón la acepto con gusto.

 **-Judy:** Bien nos vemos después benjamín, señor de le algo a garraza para poder contactarlo si encontramos su tráiler- diciendo esto salió de la estación con dasner detrás.

Subieron al auto con dasner al volante y se pusieron en marcha hacia el motel.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Crees que sea un simple robo de un tráiler o habrá algo más?

 **-Judy:** Por la situación que estamos viviendo…espero que solo sea un simple robo de tráiler aunque debo admitirlo el que se lo llevo ya debe haber salido de la ciudad o lo escondió muy bien para que nadie lo viera.

 **-Dasner:** Bueno no lo sabremos hasta llegar- después de casi hora y media de camino llegaron a la carretera principal del distrito de la jungla- ¿siempre hay tanta humedad?

 **-Judy:** Para este es el motel- habían llegado a las fueras de un motel con un letrero que decía su nombre y en medio de una bifurcación para la entrada y la salida estaba la caseta.

 **-Dasner:** Oye obstruimos la entrada entrare la recepción debe estar dentro después de todo coneja- avanzo hasta la caseta donde había una comadreja hembra algo mayor.

 **-Comadreja:** ¿Desean un cuarto?- pregunto.

 **-Judy:** ¡QUE!- se había puesto muy roja.

 **-Comadreja:** Tenemos habitaciones normales, dobles, suites d horas todo lo que necesitan está en la habitación.

 **-Judy: ¡** ¿Lo que necesitamos?!

 **-Dasner:** No, no señora- se aclaró la garganta y se encontraba algo sudado de la frente- soy el oficial dasner y mi compañera la oficial juddy hoops necesitamos ver las cámaras de seguridad, un tráiler fue robado en este motel la noche de ayer.

 **-Comadreja:** Bueno tendrán que ir a recepción mi turno comenzó en la mañana, pueden pasar.

Avanzaron más adelante deteniéndote el auto frente a una oficina que parecía ser la recepción bajaron del auto y entraron donde los atendería una oveja macho un poco más mayor que la comadreja de la caseta.

 **-Oveja:** ¿Qué cuarto?- les pregunto sin levantar la vista del periódico del día.

 **-Judy:** No de nuevo.

 **-Dasner:** Bueno días señor soy el oficial dasner y mi compañera la oficial hoops nos reportaron que anoche robaron un tráiler en este motel y necesitamos ver las cámaras de seguridad.

 **-Oveja:** ¿Es una broma?- les pregunto secamente esta vez viéndolos.

 **-Judy:** ¿A qué se refiere? Es obvio que no se trata de una broma.

 **-Oveja:** Que aquí no tenemos cámaras de seguridad solo la que está en esta oficina es un motel de paso, oficiales.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué dice? Deberían de tenerlas.

 **-Oveja:** Pues aquí no las tenemos y ese tejón debería cuidar mejor sus cosas.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Lo conoce?

 **-Oveja:** ¡No! Pero estuvo toda la mañana gritando sobre donde estaba su tráiler.

 **-Judy:** ¿Y no lo ayudo?- pregunto molesta no podía creer la forma en la que los estaba tratando.

 **-Oveja:** Oficial todas las noches llegan animales diferentes, con vehículos diferentes no voy a ponerme a averiguar la vida de todos esos animales- tomo aire- ahora les pido que se retiren están ocupando el tiempo que le puedo dar a otros que si quieran hospedarse.

Dasner y judy solo se volantearon a ver para decirse con la mirada que era mejor irse de ese lugar. Salieron de la recepción y subieron al auto para irse de aquel lugar.

 **-Dasner:** Ahora entiendo el enojo del señor tejón con un servicio así debió quedarse en su tráiler.

 **-Judy:** Tendremos que buscarlo nosotros.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Al menos sabes por dónde buscar?

 **-Judy:** Bueno el tráiler fue robado en este distrito así que podemos…

 **-Dasner:** ¡Oh no! Ni lo pienses no pasara el resto del día en un clima así coneja ni lo sueñes.

 **-Judy:** Pero.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que el tráiler sigue en este distrito? ¿Eh? Quien te dice que aún sigue dando vueltas por aquí.

 **-Judy:** Yo no lose…

 **-Dasner:** En ese caso lo mejor será volver a la estación y dar la información de que no había cámaras de seguridad y por lo tanto no sabemos quién entro a robar el tráiler.

Volvieron hacia la estación judy sabía que dasner tenía algo de razón nada le garantizaba que el tráiler seguía en ese distrito y una vez más las preguntas volvían a su cabeza ¿Quién robaría un tráiler? ¿Con que propósito? ¿Desmantelarlo? De nuevo un tráiler es algo muy difícil de esconder, bueno no tanto en una ciudad con tantos distritos por los cuales se podía buscar, pero aun así lo era pero de algo estaba segura encontraría el tráiler costara lo que costara. Llegaron a la comisaria el señor tejón al parecer ya no estaba.

 **-Judy:** ¿se fue el señor tejón?- le pregunto a garraza.

 **-Garraza:** Si reporto el robo a la compañía en la que trabaja y le proporcionaron otro para que continuara trabajando me dejo su numeró personal para avisarle si se logra encontrarlo ¿lo lograron judy?

 **-Judy:** No- bajo sus orejas- ese motel no tenía cámaras.

 **-Dasner:** Y el servicio que dan es pésimo- rio- después de todo es un motel de paso.

 **-Garraza:** Bueno el reporte del robo ya se le confirmo a todas las unidades si alguien lo ve nos avisaran de inmediato- judy volvió a levantar sus orejas.

 **-Judy:** Por cierto benjamín- suspiro- con todo esto del robo me he olvidado de preguntar ¿Qué paso con el zorro y la pantera? ¿Pertenecen a la misma fotografía de grupo?

 **-Garraza:** Solo sabemos que la pantera si pertenece a la misma fotografía, la familia del zorro no llegara hasta mañana en la tarde a la ciudad para confirmar el cuerpo y lo de la fotografía.

 **-Judy:** Dulces galletas con queso- volvió a bajar sus orejas.

 **-Dasner:** Tan cerca y tan lejos ¿no crees benjamín?- el guepardo rio un poco.

 **-Garraza:** Mira judy conociéndote sé que estás pensando en salir a buscar el tráiler pero ya hiciste suficiente por hoy así que tengo algo más ligero para el resto de tu turno…

 **-Judy:** ¿Más ligero?- sus orejas se levantaron otra vez- ¿de qué hablas?

 **-Dasner:** Si te refieres a hacer guardia me apunto.

 **-Garraza:** Bueno en realidad esto es diferente- rio ante ellos dos- nadie quiso tomar esta tarea y veo que te vendría bien algo como esto judy- saco una hoja del escritorio y se la dio a judy que la comenzó a leer.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Olvídalo! No iré a divertir a unos niños.

 **-Judy:** ¡Oh vamos hiena! Sera divertido es la primera que me piden hacer algo así, además solo será una plática de lo que hace un oficial de policía.

 **-Garraza:** Bueno en realidad nadie quería hacerlo y sabía que a ti te…

 **-Dasner:** Grandioso así que sabias que ella no cedería me niego coneja ve sola, no importa si me quedo sin mi oficina- una sombra lo rodeo por la parte de atrás.

 **-Jefe:** ¿En serio?

 **-Dasner:** Jefe bogo- la sombra del jefe lo había cubierto por completo y se dio la vuelta para ver al biconte- me obligara a ir ¿verdad?

 **-Jefe:** A menos que quiera su oficina de vuelta ¡sí! Además es necesario que se den esas pláticas para demostrarle a la ciudad que el cuerpo policial de zootopia vela por su seguridad, y hoops tiene razón les contaron a los niños que hace un oficial y déjenlos subirse a la unidad eso les gustara.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Un solo grupo?

 **-Jefe:** ¡Todos los grupos! Garraza dales la carta para que pueden llegar al jardín, ahora márchense que los pequeños esperan- les dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

 **-Judy:** Sera muy tierno contarles como nos convertimos en oficiales.

 **-Dasner:** Habla por ti coneja yo soy dibujante.

 **-Judy:** Entonces será muy tierno que les dibujes su rostro, vámonos ya no puedo esperar, ¡nos vemos después benjamín!- garraza le entrego la carta a judy y se despidió de ambos.

Subieron al auto y comenzaron a conducir hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el jardín de niños. Después de 23 minutos, llegaron al jardín de niños '' _animalitos del mañana´´_ una reja de tubos de varios colores los rodeaba, dentro había varios juegos, una caja de arena y bancas de colores. Bajaron y tocaron el timbre de la reja la cual se abrió automáticamente después de escuchar un chillido, entraron y les abrió la puerta una loba joven de pelaje blanco con un traje negro de rayas, les dio la pata a ambos y notaron en su gafete que su nombre era cat y era la directora del jardín.

 **-Cat:** Hola bienvenidos- parecía muy amable- mi nombre es cat y soy la directora de este jardín.

 **-Judy:** Oficial juddy hoops y mi compañero…el oficial dasner.

 **-Cat:** Me alegro que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación, pensé que sería bueno que los niños supieran que la policía de zootopia los protege por lo que es pasando la ciudad de nuevo, además de que estamos en la semana de profesiones claro, ¿quieren comenzar ahora oficiales? Los niños aun no salen al recreo.

 **-Judy:** ¡Cuánto antes mejor directora!

 **-Cat:** Muy bien por aquí oficiales- los condujo por el pasillo hasta una puerta de madera con un cristal- tenemos 2 grupos de primero y 2 de segundo grado, este es uno de los de primero- abrió la puerta y pasaron.

Era un salón de tamaño mediano dentro había 10 animales pequeños de entr años, había 3 pequeñas ovejas, 1 pequeño conejo, 1 tigre, 1 león, 1 lobo, 1 cerdito, 1 una comadreja, 1 hiena y su maestra era una cierva hembra.

 **-Cat:** Hola niños ¿Cómo están?- todos los animalitos respondieron juntos- me alegra oír eso bueno el día de hoy nos acompañan la oficial judy hoops y el oficial dasner, ellos les dirán todo lo que hace un policía- se voltio hacia ellos y les hablo en voz baja- iré a sentarme con los niños pueden comenzar- le hablo a la profesora para que la acompañara a escuchar la plática judy fue la primera en acercarse dasner permanecía con las patas en la espalda observando.

 **-Judy:** Hola niños bueno mi nombre es una vez más Judy hoops y formo parte del cuerpo policial de zootopia alguno tiene alguna pregunta que hacer- el conejito levanto la mano- dime pequeño.

 **-Conejito:** ¿Tú fuiste la que salvo a los depredadores de volverse salvajes?- judy sonrió por la pregunta inocente hecha por el pequeño conejo.

 **-Judy:** Bueno no solo yo, verán niños todos los oficiales trabajaron muy duro para evitar que los depredadores se siguieran volviendo salvajes.

 **-Tigre:** Mi papi no salía a trabajar por eso.

 **-León:** El mío se quería ir de la ciudad.

 **-Judy:** Si todos estábamos muy asustados cuando paso eso pero supongo que todos ser divirtieron en el concierto de gazelle ¿verdad?- todos los animalitos se rieron hasta que judy vio que la pequeña hiena que era hembra levanto su pata- dime pequeña.

 **-Hiena:** Mi nombre es lucy y quisiera hacerle una pregunta al oficial dasner- dijo suavemente la pequeña hiena, en ese momento dasner se acercó y su mirada cambio por una más cálida.

 **-Dasner:** Puedes preguntar pequeña adelante.

 **-Lucy:** ¿usted se volvió salvaje?

 **-Dasner:** No pequeña, por suerte ninguna hiena se volvió salvaje- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Lucy:** ¿Y usted atrapa a los ladrones?

 **-Dasner:** No exactamente.

 **-León:** Entonces usted no es policía- grito el pequeño león.

 **-Dasner:** Lo soy pero hago otro tipo de cosas como oficial de policía- judy se dio cuenta de que dasner se ponía algo nervioso y decidió ayudarle un poco.

 **-Judy:** Verán niños los oficiales de policía no solo nos dedicamos a atrapar a los malos y resguardar la ciudad, también hacemos otro tipo de trabajos.

 **-Lucy:** ¿Cómo cuáles?

 **-Judy:** Bueno por ejemplo mi compañero dasner él es un dibujante- todos los animalitos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir- él puede dibujar lo que sea con solo unas cuantas palabras- de nuevo nadie dijo nada.

 **-Dasner:** Déjamelo a mí- se acercó un poco al frente- ¿Quién quiere que dibuje a su mamá o papá?- ahora todos los animalitos estaban levantando su pata- bien tu pequeña lucy.

 **-Lucy:** ¿Puede dibujar a mi mami?

 **-Dasner:** De acuerdo solo tienes que decirme como es su cara- dasner tomo el gis de la pizarra y la pequeña hiena comenzó a decirle a dasner como era el rostro de su madre, después de 15 minutos todos los animalitos, la profesora junto con la directora estaban asombrados y lucy estaba muy emocionada porque dasner había hecho un perfecto rostro de su madre.

 **-León:** ¡Wow! Su trabajo es asombroso.

 **-Judy:** Ven niños todos los oficiales tienen trabajos muy importantes.

 **-Tigre:** Puede dibujarme a mí.

 **-Lobo:** Quiero que dibuje mi casa- todos los animalitos comenzaron a gritar lo querían que dasner dibujara hasta que la directora intervino.

 **-Cat:** Niños, niños cálmense, silencio los oficiales aún tienen que pasar a los otros grupos.

 **-Judy:** Pero los dejaremos a todos subirse al auto patrulla cuando salgan al recreo- todos los animalitos se emocionaron.

Dasner y judy se despidieron de todos los animalitos la directora se levantó y salieron del salón para ir al siguiente grupo de primero. En este grupo de primero los niños hicieron preguntas similares al anterior grupo, y esta vez dasner tuvo que dibujar 5 veces cosas que los niños le pedían. Al pasar al primer grupo de los de segundo, los animalitos solo querían saber cosas acerca de cómo detenían a los criminales y judy tuvo que dejarles tocar su arma descargada porque todos querían saber cómo era incluso la directora cat la toco un momento. En el último grupo de segundo fue el que más le hizo sentirse orgullosa de ser policía a judy ya que la mayoría de los niños decían que querían ser oficiales de policía. Al terminar con este grupo judy, dasner y la directora salieron del último salón.

 **-Cat:** Nunca había visto a estos niños tan emocionados, no quiero ni saberlo cuando vengan los bomberos mañana.

 **-Judy:** Me emociona saber que muchos de ellos quieren ser policías como cuando yo era niña.

 **-Cat:** Los niños saldrán 10 minutos al recreo, será un buen momento para mostrarles su auto ¿está bien?

 **-Judy:** Esta bien directora.

 **-Cat:** Excelente, los llevare hasta el patio.

Los 10 minutos pasaron rápidamente y todos los niños salieron corriendo de los salones emocionados, unos decían que tocarían la sirena, otros que querían conducirlo _quiero tocar el arma de nuevo maestra_ dijo un pequeño hurón de segundo, la directora tuvo que poner orden de nuevo.

 **-Cat:** ¡Niños! Tranquilos todos subirán al auto de los oficiales pero lo haremos en orden, primero los grupos de primero y al final los grupos de segundo, maestras por favor hagan filas de sus alumnos en orden- las profesoras de todos los salones formaron en filas separadas a los niños de primero y segundo.

Despúes de casi una hora y media de ruido de la sirena, niños hablando por la radio, dasner dando vueltas por la cuadra a los niños, llego el momento de que los niños regresaran a sus salones y que judy y dasner se marcharan.

 **-Cat:** Que día- rio- oficiales quiero agradecerles por todo su tiempo esperamos no haber causado molestias.

 **-Judy:** Descuide después de todo esos niños son el futuro de esta ciudad.

 **-Cat:** Fue un gusto que hayan venido espero que vuelvan para otra ocasión.

 **-Judy:** Sera un placer señorita directora- le dio la pata a judy para después dársela a dasner y hablar un poco con el aun sin soltar su pata de la hiena.

 **-Cat:** Sabe oficial olvide decirlo pero yo también dibujo un poco en mis ratos libres, no tan bien como usted pero me gusta el arte, pintar y dibujar una vez más, no soy un artista ni nada pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **-Dasner:** Descuide hasta yo fallaba en primeros retratos, con un poco de practica- vio que la loba saco un rectángulo pequeño de su bolsillo de la blusa.

 **-Cat:** Sabe me gustaría mejorar un poco más pero estos niños me mantienen ocupada, esta es una tarjeta con números de la escuela, el mío es el ultimó- judy solo veía esta escena con una sonrisa- ¡digo! Si usted tiene tiempo me gustaría que alguien me ayudara y veo que usted es bastante bueno oficial…

 **-Dasner:** Desde luego señorita directora, sera un placer tener una aprendiz.

 **-Cat:** ¿De verdad?- seguía sin soltar su pata- muchas gracias oficial y por favor puede llamarme cat.

Cat solto la pata de dasner, acompaño a judy y dasner hasta el auto, subieron para regresar a la comisaria.

 **-Judy:** Veo que después de todo no te molesto tanto venir a la escuela ¿no es así?

 **-Dasner:** Solo quiere que le ayude a mejorar su dibujo coneja.

 **-Judy:** Si claro hiena lo que tú digas- se rio un poco- ¿la llamaras?

 **-Dasner:** Tal vez, revisare mi agenda.

El resto del camino hacia la comisaria se dio entre broma de judy hacia dasner con la directora. Cuando llegaron dentro de la comisaria garraza les pregunto qué tal les había ido.

 **-Judy:** Deberías preguntarle al que la directora le dio su número benjamín.

 **-Garraza:** ¿De verdad te dio su numeró? ¿Para qué?- el guepardo tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Judy:** Al parecer ella quiere clases de dibujo.

 **-Dasner:** Muy graciosa coneja ahora si me disculpan iré a escribir mi reporte nos vemos después.

 **-Judy:** Iré por ti cuando regresemos a patrullar profesor.

 **-Garraza:** ¿Crees que le llame?

 **-Judy:** Tal vez pero ahora también iré a escribir el reporte, nos veremos después benjamín.

…

¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero ofrecer una disculpa por mi ausencia pero estuve sin internet por unos días lo cual tuvo sus cosas buenas y malas. La buena es que pude traerles un capitulo muy largo y la mala es que no podía subirlo. Tristemente este será el último capítulo…NO DE LA HISTORIA…Pero si por el momento ya que retomo mis actividades escolares a partir de mañana, pero no se preocupen ya saben que aunque me demore un poco en subir los capítulos siempre les traigo un buen capítulo, porque tampoco quiero subirles algo cortó.

Sin duda esto se pone cada vez mejor, y de nuevo NO SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, solo que tardare un poco en subir el próximo por los estudios. Un gran agradecimiento a todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia, no puedo creer que a pesar de que no llevo muchos capítulos, ha crecido bastante el número de personas que están leyendo esta historia y eso me pone muy feliz y con más ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que decir me despido y les mando un gran saludo a todos, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

PD. No quiero que se olviden del robo del tráiler.


	8. Capitulo 8 Encuentro

**Capítulo 8**

Judy se encontraba sentada en su cubículo escribiendo en su computadora el reporte de esa tarde sobre el robo del tráiler, la investigación en el motel y la visita realizada al jardín de niños. Cuando iba a la mitad de su reporte, su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que era su mama, pensó en no responder porque estaba a la mitad de su reporte, pero tal vez se trataba de algo urgente pensó judy así que tomo la llamada.

 **-Judy:** ¡Hola mama!- le dijo en tono alegre- no pensé que me llamaras tan pronto.

 **-Mamá:** Hola hija, es que olvide decirte algo el otro día que te llamamos y pensé que tal vez por tu trabajo se te pudo haber olvidado, el cumpleaños de jamie.

 **-Judy:** ¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- jamie era la hermanita pequeña de judy, con la cual estaba muy apegada y era de las pocas personas cercanas a ella que apoyaban su sueño de ser oficial de policía, miro el calendario que tenía pegado frente a ella en su cubículo- ¿es mañana verdad?

 **-Mamá:** Si, jamie espera que vengas hija, entenderemos que no puedas venir judy si tienes mucho trabajo.

 **-Judy:** ¡No!

A pesar de que en fin de semana casi nunca se presentaba al trabajo siempre se podría presentar algo y las probabilidades de que pasara algo eran más altas con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía faltar a la fiesta de jamie, jamie quería y admiraba mucho a judy, y judy sentía que era un ejemplo para ella así que se olvidó del trabajo por un momento y le dijo a su madre.

 **-Judy:** Ahí estaré mama no se preocupen pero no le digas a jamie que iré será una sorpresa- le dijo con una sonrisa- en cuanto termine mi turno iré a la estación a comprar el boleto para el primer tren del sábado.

 **-Mamá:** Que bueno hija, jamie se pondrá muy feliz y todos tus hermanos también y tu padre, hare un pastel grandioso hasta mañana judy, besos.

 **-Judy:** Adiós mama nos vemos mañana- termino la llamada y se deslizo en su asiento hacia abajo- ahora debo conseguir un regalo para jamie para antes de mañana- miro el fondo de pantalla de su teléfono el cual era una fotografía de ella y nick juntos- lo siento nick planeaba usar mi fin de semana para buscarte con finnikck, pero no podré hacerlo- sentía como se le formaba un nudo en su garganta y sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados con fuerza para centrarse en lo que hacía- ¡Basta! Debo terminar este reporte para poder entregarlo al jefe bogo y después terminar mi turno, espero que no haya nada que reportar para así poder ir a buscar algún regalo para jamie ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, termino de escribir su reporte, lo imprimió y se dirigió hacia la oficina del jefe bogo. Al momento de cruzarse con garraza este le hablo después de pasarse una dona.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Judy! ¿Vas a entregar tu reporte?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

 **-Judy:** Así es y le pediré un pequeño permiso al jefe bogo.

 **-Garraza:** ¿Permiso? ¿Sobre qué?

 **-Judy:** Bueno es que el día de mañana es el cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas pequeñas y como te lo podrás imaginar debo salir de la ciudad para ir a su fiesta.

 **-Garraza:** ¡Oh! ¿Y no estoy invitado?- el guepardo puso una sonrisa al momento de preguntarle esto a judy.

 **-Judy:** Ammm bueno…

 **-Garraza:** ¡Te engañe!- rio- después de todo sé muy bien a quien quieres invitar- le guiño un ojo a la coneja.

 **-Judy:** Si...eso me gustaría hacer- suspiro- bueno debo ir a entregar esto benjamín nos vemos en un rato cuando vuelva a pasar por aquí- se alejó del guepardo para subir por las escaleras que la llevaban a la oficina del jefe bogo al llegar a la puerta la toco.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Adelante!- judy abrió la puerta y paso el jefe bogo se encontraba con la mirada pegada a la computadora tecleando en ella.

 **-Judy:** Buenas tardes señor.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Hoops! Me alegra verla ponga su reporte en mi escritorio y siéntese debo decirle algo- le dijo cambiando su mirada hacia judy quitando sus pesuñas del teclado.

 **-Judy:** ¿en serio?- se sentó en la silla que daba al jefe bogo, y puso su reporte sobre la mesa- yo también quiero decirle algo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Hoops!- judy se puso recta en la silla- lamento decirle esto pero voy a despedir a Wilde.

 **-Judy:** ¿Es una broma verdad?- rio despreocupada- usted sí que tiene un buen sentido del humor aunque nadie lo crea- quería creer que el jefe bromeaba.

 **-Jefe:** ¡Hoops!- el semblante del jefe era duro- no estoy bromeando.

 **-Judy:** Pero usted no puede despedir a nick, ¡él aún no se recupera señor!

 **-Jefe:** ¡Basta hoops! Wilde no respondió la carta de advertencia que le mande, y ninguna de mis llamadas hechas por mí a su teléfono tampoco las respondió- tomo aire- y solo espero que usted no haya estado mintiéndome por Wilde, no me interesa el motivo por el que Wilde este faltando, pero es demasiado que el mismo no haya dado algún motivo especifico y a cómo está la situación estoy llegando a mi limite hoops.

 **-Judy:** Pero señor usted no puede…usted…

 **-Jefe:** Mire hoops- suspiro- le daré 2 semanas a Wilde para que regrese o para que al menos se presente ante mí y me diga el motivo de su ausencia ¡solo 2 semanas!

 **-Judy:** Esta bien le prometo que nick estará de regreso en la primera semana.

 **-Jefe:** Eso espero hoops, ahora dígame lo que iba a decirme antes de retirarse.

 **-Judy:** Mañana es el cumpleaños de unas de mis hermanas así que debo ir a casa y quería saber si no tendrá problema.

 **-Jefe:** Mmm…Normalmente le diría que no habría problema, pero por el momento…

 **-Judy:** ¡Por favor señor! Es mi hermana pequeña no puedo faltar.

 **-Jefe:** Esta bien hoops pero este alerta, ahora retírese antes de que cambie de opinión.

 **-Judy:** ¡Gracias señor!- judy se levantó rápidamente de la silla y salió de la oficina del jefe, al bajar las escaleras y acercarse a garraza este le volvió a hablar con la boca llena de cereales.

 **-Garraza:** Hola judy- trago los cereales que tenía en su boca- te ves feliz al parecer si conseguiste tu pequeño permiso.

 **-Judy:** ¡Sí! Pero aun debo terminar mi turno para poder conseguir un regalo antes de mañana ¡iré por dasner para poder terminar antes!- salió corriendo hacia la sala de juntas, al entrar judy se dio cuenta de que dasner dibuja algo de nuevo por la forma en que movía su brazo, apartado de los demás oficiales como casi todo el tiempo y se acercó lentamente para poder ver qué era lo que dibujaba- Hola.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Coneja!- casi se le cae la tablilla de madera con las hojas donde estaba dibujando- puedes hacer ruido a la próxima.

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué dibujas esta vez? Déjame ver.

 **-Dasner:** ¡No! ¡Espera!- judy pudo quitarle la tablilla de madera donde pudo ver el rostro de la directora del kínder que habían visitado apenas esa misma tarde.

 **-Judy:** Ohhh al parecer a alguien se le quedo muy grabado el rostro de alguien- lo miro de cerca- demasiado grabado, wow eres bueno.

 **-Dasner:** Gracias solamente no….veas las otras hojas.

 **-Judy:** La sabana, la plaza, tu oficina, tu oficina de nuevo, ¿un emparedado?

 **-Dasner:** Si, creo que ya es momento de que me devuelvas eso antes de que…te veas.

 **-Judy:** Soy… ¿yo?

 **-Dasner:** Si…

 **-Judy:** Pero… ¿Por qué?- judy no podía creer que dasner la había dibujado, casi podía pensar que era una fotografía impresa en el papel.

 **-Dasner:** Puedo tirarlo si quieres- le arrebato la tabla a judy- me gusta dibujar a los que considero mis…amigos.

 **-Judy:** ¿Amigos? Es la primera vez que dices eso entonces ¿cat también es tu amiga?

 **-Dasner:** Tal vez...! Vámonos ya coneja!

 **-Judy:** De acuerdo profesor- dasner se levantó de la silla y salió con judy para ir a pedirle a garraza las llaves de la unidad que estaban usando.

Salieron de la estación y subieron al auto.

 **-Dasner:** Te ves ansiosa ¿vas a algún lado?

 **-Judy:** Algo así mañana es el cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas pequeñas y debo buscar un regalo antes de que anochezca ¡vámonos!

 **-Dasner:** Entonces será bueno que no encontremos el tráiler porque si no ese trabajo nos llevaría hasta mañana- arranco el auto y salieron de la estación- y por curiosidad ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

 **-Judy:** Jamie- escucho que dasner ahogo una risa- ¿Qué es lo gracioso hiena?

 **-Dasner:** Oh nada es solo que- esta vez no pudo evitar reírse.

 **-Judy:** No le veo la gracia a nada- dasner comenzaba a respirar para dejar de reírse.

 **-Dasner:** Lo siento, lo siento es que es muy curioso que tu nombre sea judy con y el de tu hermana jamie y ambos son con J.

 **-Judy:** No le veo lo malo que nuestros nombres sean con la misma letra hiena.

 **-Dasner:** ¿Quieres decir que tus otros hermanos sus nombres comienzan también con J?- volvió a reírse un poco más.

 **-Judy:** Jamás dejaras de ser una hiena al parecer.

 **-Dasner:** Lo siento de nuevo- fingió secarse una lagrima de su ojo- y si jamás dejare de ser una hiena y para agradecerte que me hiciste pasar un buen rato.

 **-Judy:** ¿Así?

 **-Dasner:** Escribiré tu reporte después de terminar nuestro turno.

 **-Judy:** De acuerdo…profesor, recorramos hasta donde podamos buscar el tráiler.

 **-Dasner:** ¿No quieres ir a algún distrito?

 **-Judy:** No, recorremos solo la ciudad por ahora.

El resto de su turno recorrieron todas las calles que pudieron buscando el tráiler y observando siempre que no hubiera algún otro problema en las calles que reportar.

 **-Judy:** ¡Oh! 6:20 déjame en la plaza.

 **-Dasner:** ¡Oh sí! Y yo terminar el resto de la tarde.

 **-Judy:** Por favor además no ha habido nada que reportar y quiero comprar el regalo antes de que cierren todas las tiendas, además dijiste que escribirías mi reporte hiena.

 **-Dasner:** Bien- dasner condujo hasta la plaza y dejo a judy ahí.

 **-Judy:** Gracias nos vemos el lunes puedes llamarme si hay problemas.

 **-Dasner:** De acuerdo nos vemos el lunes entonces- judy cerró la puerta y vio como dasner se iba.

Entro a la plaza. Era solamente la segunda vez que judy entraba a la plaza de la ciudad y al parecer siempre se vería más grande que ella. La plaza era de 2 pisos, en el de abajo había tiendas de todo tipo que formaban un enorme pasillo que daba vuelta en el fondo, con puestos en medio de comida para todos los animales. Había 2 escaleras eléctricas que llevaban al segundo piso de la plaza, donde se repetía la situación del primer piso, y ahí era donde quería ir judy.

 **-Judy:** Bien al parecer la juguetería está arriba.

Estaba revisando el mapa en una pantalla, tomo una de las escaleras que la llevo al camino donde se encontraba la juguetería que se encontraba un poco al fondo. Era la primera vez que entraba no podía creer lo grande que era y no solo había toda clase de juguetes además también había muchos aparatos electrónicos celulares, tablets, computadoras, consolas de videojuegos. Pero para judy, jamie era aún pequeña para usar estas cosas y además en su casa había algunas de estas por lo cual opto por irse al área de niñas a buscarle alguna muñeca o un peluche.

 **-Judy:** ¡Es perfecta!- había tomado una conejita de peluche que para su suerte estaba vestida de oficial de policía. Cuando iba a ir hacia una caja a pagar vio en un estante una caja con un set algo peculiar, que más bien sintió que compro para ella y no para jamie- quiero pagar esto- la cajera era una comadreja hembra.

 **-Comadreja:** De acuerdo- paso los regalos de judy por el láser para marcar el precio- ¿son para alguien?

 **-Judy:** Mi hermana pequeña no es lindo.

 **-Comadreja:** Si claro que si oficial es bastante peculiar el regalo que escogió para su hermana- paso ambos regalos- tarjeta o efectivo.

 **-Judy:** Tarjeta por favor. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar papel de envoltura y bolsas de regalo?

 **-Comadreja:** Solo doble por ese pasillo a la derecha oficial, fue un placer atenderla- judy tomo la muñeca y la caja con el set.

Judy fue hacia el pasillo donde estaban los papeles de envoltura. Eligio un papel blanco con zanahorias y una bolsa de regalo con una zanahoria, metió la muñeca a la bolsa y el papel también y le fue más fácil cargar todo. Pago el papel y la bolsa con la misma cajera y salió de la juguetería. Bajo por la escalera que la llevo hacia abajo, tomo su teléfono y pidió un zuber. Cuando llego trazo la ruta hacia el departamento de nick donde tenía sus cosas. Al llegar afuera del departamento de nick se dio cuenta que finnick estaba ahí porque su camioneta estaba afuera, pago su viaje y bajo con sus regalos del zuber.

 **-Judy:** ¡Finnick!- toco la puerta- sé que estás ahí- en ese momento el zorro pequeño abrió la puerta.

 **-Finnick:** Que alboroto coneja- bostezaba y se tallo los ojos- no esperaba que volvieras tan temprano- vio que judy metía la caja del set con la bolsa encima dentro- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Regalos para ti misma?

 **-Judy:** No, mañana debo ir a casa a la fiesta de una de mis hermanas.

 **-Finnick:** si bien lo que tú- bostezo- ¿eso significa que ya no buscaras a Wilde?- a judy le temblaron las orejas.

 **-Judy:** Si…ahora que el jefe me dijo que lo iba a despedir, si no vuelve en 2 semanas.

 **-Finnick:** ¿2 semanas para que Wilde vuelva? ¿Es un chiste?

 **-Judy:** Él es el jefe ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer yo?

 **-Finnick:** Buscarlo y no ir a esa fiesta mañana por supuesto coneja.

 **-Judy:** ¡Tú fuiste el que dijiste que nick puede cuidarse solo! Además no puedo fallarle a mi hermana.

 **-Finnick:** ¡Lose! Pero no recuerdo la última vez que Wilde tuvo un trabajo decente- judy se sentó sobre la caja del set.

 **-Judy:** Cada vez que salgo a recorrer las calles no solo lo hago por zootopia, lo hago con la esperanza de que veré a nick vendiendo sus popsipatitas en alguna esquina.

 **-Finnick:** Si esos eran buenos tiempos con Wilde- el zorro blanco sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la nostalgia de la mente- pero bueno que te trae por aquí coneja supongo que como te vas mañana ¿vienes por tus cosas?

 **-Judy:** ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si a eso vengo- rio- ¿te molestaría darme un aventón a mi casa?

 **-Finnick:** Ahh…ya que así voy a comprar a algunas cosas estoy harto de comer la basura de Wilde, bueno no tanto- rio.

Judy fue hacia el cuarto de nick, tomo su maleta y comenzó a meter toda la ropa que trajo dentro de ella, su cepillo de dientes y su cargador de su teléfono. Apago la luz del cuarto y regreso a la sala con su maleta para tomar los regalos.

 **-Finnick:** Supongo que necesitas ayuda con todo eso- abrió la puerta y salió para abrir la cabina de su camioneta y regreso dentro- tomare esto.

 **-Judy:** ¡No! Mejor lleva esto- le dio su maleta a finnick- es pesado aun para mí.

 **-Finnick:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **-Judy:** Nada- finnick coloco la maleta de judy atrás y volvió para cerrar la puerta del departamento de nick- bien aquí estarán bien- con los regalos atrás judy cerró las puertas de la cabina.

Finnick se subió al asiento del piloto y arranco la camioneta con rumbo hacia él departamento de judy. Después de varios minutos llegaron al complejo de judy, finnick bajo para abrir las puertas de la cabina, tomo la maleta de judy y la llevo hacia las escaleras del complejo, judy bajo y tomo los regalos y también los llevo hacía las escaleras.

 **-Finnick:** Bien aquí nos despedimos coneja te llamare si Wilde aparece- bajo de las escaleras y volvió a su camioneta para marcharse.

 **-Judy:** Gracias por traerme finnick nos vemos- judy tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal del complejo, tomo los regalos y los metió dentro junto con su maleta, cerró la puerta y ahora introdujo su llave en la puerta de su cuarto.

Al abrirlo se acercó para abrir su ventana, volvió afuera para meter dentro su maleta y los regalos.

 **-Judy:** ¡Hay no! ¡Olvide comprar el boleto!- le pego al piso algunas veces con su pata- no importa iré a primera hora de la mañana hacia la estación para comprarlo, ahora debo envolver la caja del set- escucho que su estómago rugió del hambre y se agacho debajo de la mesa para abrir su pequeño refrigerador en el cual solo había una botella con agua- después de cenar lo hare.

Tomo sus llaves y salió de su cuarto cerrándolo, para ir hacia un supermercado el cual se encontraba a 4 cuadras del complejo. Después de caminar 20 minutos llego al supermercado, era un lugar de tamaño mediano, pero por dentro era bastante espacioso y en el mostrador había un cerdo con un delantal que le dio la bienvenida a judy. Había algunos animales haciendo compras por los pasillos, judy buscaba zanahorias para microondas las cuales le gustaban bastante, las encontró en un refrigerador tomo 2 cajas, paso a otro refrigerador que estaba a su lado donde había bebidas y tomo 3 botellas de agua. Fue hacia el mostrador y pago sus cosas. Al salir de la tienda con la bolsa de sus compras para volver a su complejo, solamente había caminado 3 metros cuando escucho la puerta de la tienda abrirse fuertemente a tal grado de escuchar un vidrio quebrándose, volteo rápidamente y pudo observar a una comadreja saliendo y huyendo rápidamente del lugar.

 **-Cerdo:** ¡HEY! ¡LADRON! ¡VUELVE!- judy dejo caer sus cosas y fue con el cerdo.

 **-Judy:** ¡Llame a la policía! Tratare de alcanzarlo- fue corriendo hacia la calle que tomo la comadreja no pudo verla por ningún lado, corrió hacia otras calles hasta que la pudo ver a lo lejos- ¡OYE TU ALTO AHÍ!

La comadreja salió huyendo de nuevo pero esta vez judy podía ver hacia donde iba, la comadreja corría por la calle, judy se acercaba cada vez más ya que la calle no tenía esquinas por donde doblar; pero para desgracia de judy al final de la calle había una esquina por la cual la comadreja doblo y judy la perdió de vista por lo que tuvo que correr más rápido. Cuando doblo la esquina con la velocidad que corría judy no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien que caminaba por la acera, judy se golpeó su cabeza con el torso del animal, que cayó al suelo por el impacto de judy, ella con los ojos cerrados y frotándose su cabeza levanto su mirada para poder disculparse con el animal y seguir corriendo ya que la comadreja no podía ir muy lejos.

 **-Judy:** ¡Lo siento mucho fui mi culpa! Yo…

Olvido a la comadreja, olvido que tenía que atrapar a la comadreja, olvido que tenía que volver a envolver los regalos de su hermana, olvido que tenía que ir a comprar su boleto en la mañana, incluso se olvidó de su caso principal y de la fiesta de su hermana, cuando vio a aquel animal que se levantaba del suelo, a aquel zorro que la hizo olvidarse de su deber.

 **-Judy:** ¿Nick?...

…

¡Hola de nuevo! No esperaba que pudiera subir un capitulo tan pronto (al menos eso pienso yo entre risas) es solo que me hice un espacio entre mis actividades escolares (además tuve algo de vacaciones) y aproveche para traerles un capítulo más. Quiero pedirles una disculpa ya que normalmente subo capítulos más extensos, pero quise subir este capítulo (que ya es el numero 9) porque tardare tal vez un poco más de tiempo en subir otro, ya que se me vienen encima muchas actividades escolares encima y otras cosas, por lo tanto pensé en subir un capítulo en lo que regreso. ¡AUN NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! (no se asusten).

Al parecer este será uno de mis capítulos favoritos, créanme que me esforcé bastante para hacer el final quería tratar de dejar eso de ¿Qué pasara después? Y eso de ¡quiero el próximo capítulo ya! Pero tranquilos, recordemos que aún anda suelto un asesino en serie y tenemos un tráiler robado. Un agradecimiento (como siempre) a aquellos que siguen leyendo fan fics de zootopia como el mío a pesar de que ya pasaron 2 años desde que la película salió (a esas personas les agradezco mucho) ya que cuando veo que el número de personas que leen esto aumenta cada vez que subo un capitulo me motiva a seguir escribiendo a pesar de que me tardo un poco en actualizar (gracias).

Sin más que decir me despido queridos lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

PD. Pronto traeré algunos cambios.

PD2. ¿Qué piensas que sea el set que le compro judy a su hermana? Si tienes una cuenta y gustas comentar lo que piensas que es ¡adelante! Si no gracias por pensarlo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
